Can Life Get Any Worse?
by Blazer101
Summary: What happens when Luffy and the crew go to highschool? Full summary and pairings inside! Enjoy! Chapter 14 up!
1. Why Me?

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

**Full Summary-** What happens when Luffy and his crew go to highschool? And worse yet, Nami and her friends absolutely hate Luffy and his friends. How willthey all survive their dreaded teen years? After a two week school trip, will their hatred lead to a friendship, and perhaps more? Read and find out!

**Pairings-** LuffyXNami, ZoroXKuina, UsoppXKaya, SanjiXVivi

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own One Piece... Oda does...

**Chapter 1: Why me?**

"My hat! Give me back my hat!" A small boy around 7 years of age stood in front of two large boys, clearly older than him. The boy had ruffled black hair and matching black eyes. He wore bagging blue pants and a white shirt that read Anchor.

One of the two boys laughed as he looked down at the smaller boy. "Hah! What a puny boy!" said the older boy who had olive green hair.

The other nodded in agreement with his friend. "And he seems to care a lot about this weird straw hat!" said the one with brown hair.

The little boy growled in frustration. "Stop it!"

The other two boys just continued to laugh as they threw the straw hat around as if it was nothing.

"You're gonna break it!" the 7-year old yelled as he took a step forward.

"And what are you going to do about it?" One of them teased.

Being able to take no more of this, the 7-year old decided to fight back. "You'll see! I'll show you! I have a punch as strong as a rocket!" He held up right arm and grabbed his wrist with his left arm.

"Haha! Ya right!" the green haired one said. He took the hat and inspected it for a moment, and then poked his finger through it, making a large hole.

Now the boy was angered. He pulled back his arm and shot it forward, hitting the older boy in the stomach, hard.

"Ouch!" he shouted as he dropped the hat.

"Whoa, he's strong! Let's get out of here!" the other one said as he quickly ran towards the other side, his friend quickly following.

The young boy frowned as he picked up his hat, seeing the large hole. "Aww man!"

"Hey!" An orange haired girl about the same age walked up to the boy.

"Huh?" The boy looked up to see brown eyes staring at him.

"Whoa, you're hurt! What happened?" A concerned look was pasted onto the girl's face.

"Heh, it's nothing! But those two thugs did poke a hole in my hat..." the boy said with a disappointed voice.

"No problem!" The girl snatched the hat and quickly pulled out some thread and a needle from her bag. "Come with me!"

The girl led him towards what seemed to be a large tangerine grove. She sat down on a bench outside of the small white house and began to sew the hole together. The boy just stared in amazement. Once she was done, she handed it back to him.

"Thanks!" The boy said with a large grin as he put it on his head.

"It was nothing," the girl said with a smile.

"Well, bye... uh..."

"Nami."

"Bye Nami! By the way, my name's Luffy!"

Nami smiled as Luffy ran off with his newly fixed straw hat.

------------------------------------

_10 years later..._

Four boys walked along the hallways of school. A green haired boy, wearing his typical white shirt and black pants. A blonde boy wearing his casual suit. A black haired boy with a bandana tied tightly over it wearing his brown overalls. And the black haired boy, wearing a red vest, rolled up jeans, and a straw hat.

"Oh, look! There they are, the hottest four girls at school!" exclaimed the blonde boy, Sanji, with hearts in his eyes.

"Don't you say that about every girl?" questioned the long, black haired boy, Usopp.

Zoro chuckled as Sanji shot a glare towards Usopp, which sent him running down the hall, yelling, "I have to take my medication at exactly 8:17, or I get the hives!"

On the other side of the hall way approached four girls. Kaya, the blonde haired girl with a quiet attitude. Kuina, the navy haired girl who has a tendency to say things when she really shouldn't. Vivi, the light blue haired girl that always thinks about her friends. And Nami, the orange haired girl, one with a fiery personality, but underneath all of that, a kind hearted girl.

Just when Luffy was going to shout 'liar' after Usopp, he felt someone bump into him, and hard.

"Watch where you're going straw-hat idiot!" yelled Nami which caused Luffy to step back.

"Whoops, sorry!" He said with his usual goofy grin.

Before Nami could say anything, Kaya and Vivi walked off. "Looks like it's time to go to soc, so later Nami!" shouted Vivi over her shoulder.

"And I got math right now," said Kuina as she walked through the door. Zoro and Sanji followed behind.

"Yeah, we got math too..." grumbled Zoro.

"I gotta spend first period with this moss haired freak, but at least Kuina is in the class too!" Sanji grinned as Zoro glared at him angrily.

"Come on Nami! We got that test in science, so we probably don't want to be late," Luffy reminded Nami with a grin. He began to walk off, with Nami following reluctantly behind him.

_I hate him, I insult him, I treat him like dirt, I do all the worst things possible to him! And yet, he still doesn't hate me? I wonder if it has anything to do with when he first met..._ Nami shook her head, trying to rid the many thoughts of her head and just entered the door.

------------------------------------

"Okay class, take out some fresh ink and I will pass around the exams." Mr. Bloom, the science teacher,said as he handed out the sheets of paper.

Nami sighed as she looked next to her to a totally dumbstruck Luffy. She giggled a bit, seeing him totally clueless, then turned back towards her own exam, realizing that she herself was going to have a hard time.

"Yes, Mr. Luffy?" Said Mr. Bloom as Luffy raised his hand high in the air.

"Uh, I didn't study, so can I use my notes from class on this test?" The class burst out laughing at Luffy's comment, but Mr. Bloom just turned angry.

"Then perhaps you should have studied!" said Mr. Bloom in a booming voice. "Just do the best you can."

------------------------------------

The bell rang to end first period as everyone handed in their tests. Nami was sure she flunked, and she usually didn't. She kept up her grades so her foster mother, Bellemere, wouldn't yell at her.

As she walked through the halls, Kuina came rushing up to her, an angry look on her face.

"Nami, you've got to help me!" Kuina said once she caught up with her friend.

"What?" Nami asked.

"In math," Kuina took a deep breath. "We got paired up with study buddies in math for the next week to study for the mid-term in a month." Nami still didn't understand what was so bad about it, since Kuina loved math. "And I got paired up with Zoro!"

Nami let out a sigh. "You mean that green haired kid who hangs out with Luffy?"

Kuina nodded.

"Well last I remember, you had a crush on him in 2nd grade…" Nami grinned as Kuina's face turned a beet red.

"I did not! Besides, even if I did, that was nine years ago!" Kuina sighed, her cheeks still bright red.

"Whatever," Nami said, the grin still on her face. "Well we have English now, which means none of Luffy and his friends." Kuina nodded in agreement as they entered the classroom.

------------------------------------

The other 3 periods past by rather quickly as it was now lunch time. Luffy and his friends sat at one table, laughing hysterically as Usopp impersonated one of the teachers.

"Hello class. I am your sub, Mrs. Andrews, and today we will be learning about Native Americans!" Usopp talked in a high pitched voice as he did odd hand motions using his hamburger to draw on the lunch table as a chalkboard.

On the other side of the cafeteria, were Nami and her friends, talking about whatever came to their heads.

"I'm gonna fail science!" screamed Nami as she looked at her so called hamburger which seemed capable of crawling off of the plate any second now.

"Look, Nami, calm down." Vivi tried as much as she could to calm her raging friend as Kaya and Kuina thoughts of a new subject to bring up.

"So, Kaya how's your puppy?" Kuina smiled to Kaya.

"Puppy? What puppy? I have a puppy?" Kaya looked bewildered as she thought desperately to remember this so called puppy Kuina talked about. After a hard kick on the leg, Kaya gave a smile. "Oh yeah! That puppy… um... Bar…cuda…. Yeah my puppy Barcuda!" Kaya gave a nervous smile.

"Wait, you have a puppy?" Vivi asked as she turned towards her two friends. They just sighed.

------------------------------------

"So, guys, did I tell you what happened in math today?" Zoro said as he took large bite of his hot dog.

Luffy shook his head as he quickly gobbled up his hamburger and tried desperately to snatch Usopp's untouched piece of meat.

"Well, apparently, Mrs. Johnson thinks we need to study for the mid-terms. And I got paired up with that stupid Kuina!" He gave a grunt as Sanji laughed.

"Hey, doesn't her dad own that gym you go to a lot?" Usopp questioned, keeping his hamburger far from Luffy's reach.

Zoro just nodded.

"Too bad that she has to be paired with a hot-head, dumb person like you." Sanji said. "I would have loved to be paired with her, but instead, I had to get paired with Krieg."

"You mean Don Krieg?" Luffy said, still trying to get some more meat.

"Yeah, that idiot's father owns the restaurant that competes my with Uncle Zeff's restaurant. Plus, he's a jerk." Usopp and Zoro nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------

Nami sat in her math class, talking to Vivi and Kaya as Mrs. Johnson entered the room.

"Now class, today I will decide your study buddy for the next week." Groans and moans was all that responded to her.

"Let's see. First, Vivi and Kaya," As she called their names, they each shot happy glances towards each other.

"Butchie and Siam," The two cousins smiled at each other.

"Luffy and Nami," Nami felt her jaw drop open. She shot her hand up, but Mrs. Johnson ignored it. She had to be paired up with someone dumber than a garden house! Not only that, but she hated him. When she turned towards Luffy, he gave her a grin. The next week was going to be horrible, and she knew it…

------------------------------------

Nami sighed as she sat on the bus the next morning. Kuina looked at her friend who seemed annoyed for the same reason she was.

"Luffy, eh? You got paired up with that dumbo?" Kuina questioned her friend.

Nami nodded. "He on the other hand seems happy about it! Plus, I know I failed my science test. And Bellemere will kill me!"

Kuina sighed. "Yeah. And to make my life worse, my dad said I should study with Zoro when he _works out!_ I saw him once or twice at my dad's gym, and when he works out, he's half naked! He takes off his shirt, for Pete's sake. And my dad expects me to study with him when his bare chest is showing!"

Nami turned towards Kuina, her mischievous grin on her face. "Why would that bother you? I mean, don't you _want_ to see it?" Nami giggled as Kuina once again blushed deeply.

"Like I said, moving on." Kuina gave a glare that made Nami stop laughing. "Well, I heard that you were paired up with Luffy." This time, it was Kuina's turn to make Nami embarrassed.

"Yeah, so what? I hate that guy. Plus, he's dumber than a garden hose! It's like he has a rubber brain that just won't function." Nami shook her head and sighed.

"Oh really now?" Kuina now had her own grin on her face while Nami just continued to stare at the window.

"Oh look here's our stop, we should get off now!" Nami said with a nervous smile. Soon, she was at the bus door was everyone else walked off.

------------------------------------

Luffy watched as Mr. Bloom paced the room as he and Nami stood before him. Science had just finished and everyone got back their tests. And just as Nami had said, she had failed. And no surprise, Luffy did too.

"I am disappointed in you, Nami. You usually do so well. But Luffy, well you can use a little more studying." Mr. Bloom sighed as he stared at the two F papers in his hands.

"Well, Mr. Bloom, I am sorry but-" Nami started only to get cut off by Luffy.

"Then why don't we study together? I mean, I'm already her study buddy in math!" Luffy gave his trademark grin.

Mr. Bloom smiled and said, "Yes, that is a good idea Mr. Luffy. So you two get to your classes and don't forget to study!"

------------------------------------

Nami just couldn't concentrate in Health, 3rd period, and that made Kuina worried.

"Hey, Mrs. DiPalo? Can I sing a song please?" Kuina asked as she raised her hand.

Mrs. DiPalo looked at Kuina oddly, but Kuina sang her song anyway.

"Nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea! Yay pepto bismol!" Kuina gave a small smile as the class burst out laughing, but Nami continued to be in a not so friendly mood.

"Now, Kuina, what was that for?" Mrs. DiPalo asked as she tried to quiet down the class.

"Um… It's healthy medicine?" Kuina asked, now regretting she ever did that.

Mrs. DiPalo sighed and said, "Please stay after class so I can have a word with you." The class was now calmed down and Kuina's head was on the desk as was Nami's. Now two of them were in a bad mood.

------------------------------------

Luffy sat in his third period class, on the verge of following asleep. It was only until he received a hard kick in the leg by Sanji that he became wide awake.

"Ahora clase, please take out your homework." Mr. Mueller said as he walked around the class.

As he passed by Luffy, he glanced at his homework. "Excuse me, Luffy, but what is this? And why is it in French? This is Spanish class."

Luffy stared up at Mr. Mueller and smiled. "I wanted to do something different!"

The rest of the class burst into laughter as Mr. Mueller just sighed and went to his desk. "Class, just calm down and do the do now on the board."

The class sighed and did their work, except for Luffy who had now fallen asleep.

------------------------------------

It was lunch again, only it was no regular lunch. It started with an announcement.

"Guess what, 11th grade class? I have a good announcement to make. You will be going to Hawaii!" At that, the entire 11th grade burst into cheers and happy noises.

"Oh wait, no. I am sorry, not Hawaii…" The principal said as she checked her list which made all the students very depressed.

"It was the Caribbean!" The students once again burst into cheers.

Sanji grinned as he was on the lunch line. _The Caribbean means lots of beautiful girls!_

Usopp took a large bite of his hamburger which he almost choked from after hearing the news. _Oh boy! That means there will be so many gullible people…_

Zoro and Luffy looked up from their lunches. _No school. That means sleeping a lot more…_ thought Zoro with a smile.

_Caribbean? What's a Caribbean? _Thought Luffy, dumbfounded the he didn't even notice when Zoro took his piece of meat.

"Hey wait! Zoro, that's mine! Give it back!" Luffy jumped up from his seat as he tried to take it from Zoro, but his attempts fail.

Nami and her friends looked up from their deep conversation. "The Caribbean?" The all shouted in unison. Each girl gave a large smile, but then, a dreaded thought came into mind. They would have to spend time with the entire 11th grade, and that meant Luffy and his friends.

**A/N:**

Well that was my first chappie! And before anyone says anything, I know some of the characters are out of character. Well at least Luffy still can't hate anyone, no matter how much he tries. And yes, Kuina is still alive in this Fanfic. Ok so I hope you enjoyed the pointless humor! The next chapter I will try to get it up soon, but until then, review! Bye bye for now!


	2. Back Home and Some Encounters

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... yet... evil grin

**Chapter 2: Back Home and Some Encounters**

Nami collapsed onto her bed once home. The day seemed to last forever, but at least the good news was that there was going to be a two week trip to the Caribbean soon. She couldn't wait.

"Hey sis," Said Nami's sister as she passed by her room. "How was school?"

Nami gave a grunt in response. Nojiko sighed and sat on the bed with Nami. "What's wrong?"

"It's science. I failed…" Nami's voice was almost a whisper as she imagined what Bellemere was going to do with her. "Plus, I gotta go meet that dumb-brain Luffy at the café in 20 minutes to study…"

Nojiko shook her head. "One, Bellemere will get very mad. And two, good luck. I'll drive you if you want." Nojiko smiled and got up, taking the silence as a yes.

Nami smiled to her sister and said, "Thanks!" as she walked out of her room. Nami grabbed her backpack and took out her science binder, staring blankly at her F.

"Why me?" Nami sighed and stuffed the paper under her pillow as she got her science and math papers together, getting ready to go to the café.

------------------

On the way out,Nami grabbed a freshly picked tangerine from the grove pretty much surrounding her small house. She didn't have that much money, but enough to support the family. I mean, she did have a car after all. Well her sister did at least.

Nami hopped into the black Infiniti as her sister turned it on. Soon, they were on the road towards the café.

------------------

Sanji tossed his bag onto a coach as he slumped on it, grabbing some soda.

"Yo, Sanji! How was school little dude?" His older cousin, Carne, came running in with his other cousin, Patty following.

"You seem in a good mood today." Said Sanji as he stared at the now turned on TV.

"Yup, 'cause your Uncle Zeff actually gave us some money for working today!" Sanji knew that his two cousins were out of school, and worked at his Uncle Zeff's restaurant during their college breaks. Sanji was told he was too young and that he still had school.

"And," began Peppy as he stole the remote from Sanji and flipped to the cooking channel, "We finally saved up enough money for our very own car!" finished up Carne.

Sanji grinned. "Then who's gonna own it?" He said, as each of his cousins said, "I am!"

The each shot glares at each other and soon they were fighting. Sanji just laughed.

He then began to think about the Caribbean trip coming up soon. _Ah, so many new and beautiful girls just waiting for the right buy to come, me! Too bad I'm gonna be with cucumber head also… well at least Nami and her friends will be there too._

A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he thought.

------------------

Kaya burst through the doors of her mansion with a large smile on her face. She was greeted by her butler, Merry.

"Good day, Miss Kaya. You seem to be happy. Why would that be?" Merry asked as he cleaned one of the many windows in the large house.

"The entire 11th grade is going to the Caribbean! I can't wait!" Kaya gave another large and bright smile.

Merry returned a smile as he moved onto the next window. "There is a snack in the kitchen waiting for you."

"Thank you, Merry." Kaya walked gracefully towards the kitchen and set her bag down, beginning to eat the prepared salad left on an elegant plate.

She heard the phone ring, but ignored it until Merry called her over.

"Miss Kaya! It is for you, Usopp I believe it is." Merry shouted from the other room.

"Usopp?" Kaya sighed and set her fork down, and walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Yes, Usopp? What do you want?"

"Kaya? Oh hi! Well my folks left for the night and so I'm alone with my three little brothers. I thought that maybe you would want to come and help me take care of them?" Usopp gave a nervous chuckle.

Kaya smiled. "I'll only do it for your brothers. I'll be there in an hour, ok?" Kaya smiled as Usopp said it was ok and she carefully hung up the phone.

She continued her salad, thinking this: _Perhaps it will be fun to spend some time with Usopp. We were good friends a while ago, and he does tell some marvelous stories._

------------------

Usopp hung up the phone and grinned widely.

"ONION!" Two small 6 year olds ran past Usopp, one had green hair, and the other grayish hair with an orange cap on. The two were chasing their other brother, the blonde haired boy with large glasses.

"Come back here Onion!" yelled the one with the orange cap.

"Carrot! Stop chasing Onion!" Usopp put his hand in front of him as his three brothers stopped. "Look, I invited someone over for tonight so-"

"Ooooh! Big brother has a girlfriend!" All three of the brothers screamed in unison. Each began to burst into fits of laughter as Usopp tried to explain.

"No, no! She's just coming to help me take care of you guys!"

The three continued on with what they were doing. After several attempts of failing, Usopp finally gave up.

Usopp slumped down in the kitchen and turned the TV on. He grumbled and turned the volume up higher, but his brothers' racket was still louder than the TV. Usopp gave another sigh and looked over to the clock. _Holy guacamole! Kaya's coming in less than 20 minutes!_

With that, Usopp ran by his brothers and up to the shower, for a good long shower.

The three boys calmed down as their brother was showering.

"Hey guys." Onion said as his brothers faced him. "I got an idea."

Carrot and Pepper looked at each other, than back at Onion, grinning widely. "What?" They both said together.

"That Kaya girl is coming soon, I heard Usopp on the phone before. He said at 4:30 Kaya would come. It's 4:15." Onion smiled and began to explain his plan. "We got 15 minutes to plan out the best plan in the world!" Onion held his fist up high.

"Yeah, to finally get back at Usopp!" Pepper's fist joined Onion's in the air.

"Time to finally embarrass Usopp!" yelled Carrot as all three fists were in the air.

"Because we are the Veggie pirate clan!" All three of them yelled in unison. And soon, they were discussing ways to make this night a night Usopp would forever remember.

------------------

Vivi walked into the house, being greeted by her hyper little brother, Karu.

"VIVI! I missed you!" Karu hugged his short arms tightly around Vivi's leg.

"Karu, I was only at school! Sheesh, do you really get that bored?" Vivi looked down at her tiny little brother, who black hair streaked with blonde highlights.

He gave her his common puppy-eyes as she just hugged him tightly. He was just so cute at times.

Vivi smiled at her little brother. "Look, Karu. I really gotta study for this big test, so I can't feel bad for you all day. Sorry!" Vivi once again gave a bright smile and ran upstairs towards her room.

Vivi sighed and set her stuff down. She was thinking of something fun to do, and with the trip to the Caribbean, it might just be a lot easier. _Matchmaker Vivi… Has a nice ring to it._

Vivi picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" Kuina's voice echoed through the phone.

"Kuina, my house, right now! And bring your brain!" Vivi quickly said and hung up.

"Hey wait, my brain? What's that supposed to mean!" Kuina asked but Vivi had already hung up.

Kuina sighed as she placed the phone back on the table.

"Who was that?" Her older sister Tashigi asked.

"Oh, it was just Vivi. She said that I should go over, and right now." Kuina sighed, and pushed her math homework off of her desk. "Better than math homework!"

Tashigi gave a smile. "I remember you saying that you have to study with Zoro for math."

Kuina's head shot up as she stared at her sister. "Who told you that!"

Tashigi grinned at her sister. "Dad told me he overheard Zoro talking about it, yesterday. He wondered why you didn't say anything."

Kuina shook her head, "It's nothing. Well I better be off. I'll walk to Vivi's," Tashigi smiled as her sister walked out the door. That was just like her, walking. She did love it.

------------------

"999, 1000," Zoro's arm moved up in down as he lifted the enormous weight. "Maybe I should switch arms…" He looked down at the immense weights he was lifting.

Deciding against it, Zoro put the weight away and slipped his shirt back on. He gazed outside at the sun still shining brightly. It was only about 4:15. He remembered Luffy saying he was going to meet Nami at the café at around 4:30. That reminded him of Kuina.

As if on queue, Kuina ran past her father's gym as Zoro just stared. "Wow that was odd."

He shrugged it off and walked towards the door, his arms slightly sore from his one hour work out.

As Kuina ran, she glanced at the gym, and all of a sudden stopped when she saw Zoro. Their eyes locked for a strange second, but hen he just continued to walk off, as if nothing had just happened.

_Humph! Some guy he is. I mean, he doesn't even wave! I bet he has absolutely no emotion under all of that sexy muscle. Wait a minute… did I just call him sexy? That's it, no more tangerines for breakfast. I don't know how Nami does it without hallucinating…._

Kuina tried to shrug off the awkward moment as she continued to run towards Vivi's house, but that thought just stayed in her mind.

Kuina finally reached Vivi's house and quickly run the door bell several times. Karu answered.

"Oh, hi Ku-" Karu got cut off as Kuina gave him a tight hug.

"KARU! Aww, you're so cute!" Kuina hugged him tighter, admiring his cuteness.

"Kuina… I can't… breathe!" Karu gasped as he desperately tried to get out of her death-grip.

"Oh, heh, sorry." Kuina said as she dropped Karu down. "So, where's Vivi?"

Karu got up and pointed upstairs.

Kuina smiled and rushed up the stairs, being greeted by Vivi with the yearbook picture of Zoro in her hand. Kuina's cheeks suddenly turned bright red as she turned her head away.

"Aha! I knew it! You still have a crush on Zoro!" Vivi grinned as Kuina clenched her fists. Soon, Kuina had punched Vivi and sent her flying half way across the room.

"OW! That hurt…" Vivi got up and rubbed her head.

"Wow, going to my dad's gym really does help!" Kuina gave a large smile as Vivi glared at her. "Oh, whoops sorry about that, Vivi." Kuina smiled to her injured friend.

------------------

Luffy was staring at his straw hat set in front of him. He blinked twice, finally remembering what he had to remember. "AHH! I HAD TO MEET NAMI AT THE CAFÉ 30 MINUTES AGO!" Luffy jumped up, grabbed his hat and binders, and ran out the door, forgetting that he could always ask his brother, Ace for a ride.

Ace just stared at his brother running out the door and just laughed.

Luffy ran as fast as his legs could take him, which was in fact pretty fast.

Before Luffy knew it, he was in front of the café, gasping for breath. "LUFFY! You're 45 minutes late!" Nami punched the back of Luffy's head hard as he fell to the ground.

"Hey, that hurt Nami!" He yelled as he got up, rubbing the back of his head.

She just giggled. "Come on, let's just go study." She pushed open the doors and walked on it, waiting for Luffy to follow.

Nami took a seat on a table for two as Luffy joined her. "So, Luffy, take out your notes to start with." Nami took a mental deep breath to not go crazy.

"Notes? Oh wait, you mean those really big words you have to copy during class? I don't have any." He again looked at Nami, as if waiting for a reaction.

"You…what!" Nami stared at Luffy, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Well yea, I can't take notes in class since I always fall asleep." Luffy gave his trademark grin.

"Well that doesn't help us, now does it?" Nami sighed and pulled out her notes. She studied them for a few minutes, before Luffy peeked over her shoulder.

"Hey, Luffy?" Nami said with a kind voice.

"Yea?"

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE!" The next thing Luffy knew, he received another hard blow on the head while Nami was once again laughing.

Luffy grumbled under his breath as he again sat on his chair.

Once Nami was done laughing, she put the notes on the paper, and began explaining. "Ok, Luffy, listen up and listen up good!"

------------------

The doorbell rang as Usopp raced downstairs. "Kaya's here!" Onion ran behind Usopp with Carrot and Pepper grinning at each other as they followed.

"Hi Usopp!" Kaya said as she walked in when Usopp opened the door. "Aw, are these your little brothers?" She gave a bright smile as Onion, Carrot, and Pepper grinned towards Usopp. Usopp just blushed.

"So, little guys, dinners in the kitchen! Now go!" Usopp pushed his little brothers towards the kitchen.

"Wait! I'm too young to die of horrible food poisoning!" yelled Pepper as his brothers nodded in agreement. Usopp sighed and continued pushing until they were eating peacefully… except for the throwing of the food…

"So Kaya, want to watch a movie?" Usopp said as he sat down in the den.

"Sure. Are you sure that your brothers will be ok?" Kaya glanced towards the kitchen where lots of yelling could be heard.

Usopp mumbled something and yelled, "Yo, guys, shut up will ya?" Kaya laughed as the voices grew softer and TV from the kitchen could only be heard.

"Um, Usopp? I have to use to the bathroom. Where is it?" Kaya got up and Usopp pointed up the stairs. She nodded and went upstairs.

Usopp was too busy flipping channels that he didn't notice his brothers follow up after Kaya.

While Kaya was in the bathroom, the three set up their plan. First, they tied a long rubber band to part of the stairs and a hole in the wall. They next set a walkie-talkie behind a book on a shelf.

Now, they just had to wait.

Kaya finally walked out of the bathroom and their plan went into action. "D'oh, doo wah!" shouted Carrot through the walkie-talkie which caused Kaya to jump.

"Hey Kaya? Is everything alright?" Usopp asked as he got up and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Y-yeah…" Kaya said as she took a step forward, tripping over the rubber band. And soon, Kaya was falling and Usopp was racing up the stairs. The three watched as how Kaya landed in Usopp's arms. They couldn't help but chuckle.

Each of their faces turned bright red as Kaya quickly got up and walked towards the door. "Sorry Usopp. But it's getting late, I should go!" Without another word, Kaya was out the door, her face still beat red.

Usopp stared as she left, then looked at his brothers. "GUYS!" And soon, Usopp was chasing his three troublesome brothers around the house, noises of screaming, yelling, and laughing filled the entire house.

**A/N**

Yay! The second chapter is done! Whadya think? I try to keep them moderately long, so I hope you like them! I like the humor, and I think I am getting back into the characters… maybe not… Oh well. Please review!


	3. Just One More Day

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…. Unfortunately

**A/N-** Just a little note. I have been realizing that there isn't so much LuffyNami yet, but there will be more later on. Like maybe in a few chapters… so be patient! Enjoy for now!

**Chapter 3: Just One More Day**

The bell rang to begin first period. Everyone was oddly quiet. Especially Kaya and Kuina. Usopp, well he could never be quiet.

"Ahh! I was just kidding Zoro! I never meant it that way!" yelled Usopp as he hid behind Luffy as they walked. "When I said black bandanas look ugly, I meant on me!" He gave a nervous smile as Zoro continued to glare.

"Oh, look at the time!" Usopp looked at the so called 'watch' on his wrist, even though it was only his wrist band. "Time to go feed my…err… fish!" And with that, he ran again towards the other side of the hall.

"But Usopp!" Luffy called after his friend. "You don't have a fish… do you?" He looked over at his friends, as if for an answer.

"And even if he did, he couldn't bring it to school without me deep frying it first!" Sanji grinned as he stuck a lollypop in his mouth.

Zoro grumbled as he continued walking. Anyone could tell that he was not in fact a morning person.

As they walked towards their classes, Sanji noticed Nami and her friends approaching just as any morning.

"Aw, look! They there are!" Sanji's eyes once again became large hearts as he got a punch in the head by Zoro.

"Look, blonde boy, will yah shut up for once?" Zoro sighed. "They're just girls." When Zoro looked up, he noticed Kuina blushing slightly as they walked into the math classroom with Sanji following behind. Zoro just shrugged it off.

Vivi and Kaya smiled at Nami. "Well, bye Nami! I can't wait until tomorrow morning!" Vivi grinned as she began to walk.

"Yea, tomorrow is when we go on the trip!" Nami said as she returned there smile.

Luffy, surprisingly, said nothing as he and Nami walked towards Science. Nami was thankful, since she was trying to be a bit nicer to Luffy. But sometimes it was hard to do.

They continued to walk until they were both sitting in the class, Mr. Bloom talking but something boring. As usual.

Nami sighed as she began to wander off in thought. School could be so boring at times, but at least tomorrow morning was the plain ride to the Caribbean.

She then turned towards Luffy, who actually seemed to be taking notes. Nami rubbed her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Did her speech really get to him yesterday?

_Flashback_

_Luffy and Nami were still at the café, and it was around 6 o'clock. They decided that they studied enough for one day._

"_Look, Luffy. I know that we're supposed to be study buddies for math **and** science, but that doesn't mean we are friends. Ok?" Nami stared at Luffy intently until he gave a large nod._

"_Yup! But hey, if it helps," Luffy got up from his seat. "I can start taking notes!" A large grin was on his face now._

"_Hm?" Nami looked at Luffy for a second. That was something she never expected him to say that._

"_Yea, I will. So, let's go home! Want me to walk you?" Luffy looked at Nami as he awaited an answer._

"_Wha?" Nami seemed to be lost for words. Was it even logically possibly that the guy she hated, and just about did the worst things possible to him, was still being nice to her? And after being hit by her at least 3 times in less than an hour?_

"_Nami?" Luffy asked._

"_N-no…" Nami stammered. "I don't need to be walked home by an idiot who probably doesn't even know where his own house is!" With that, Nami grabbed her stuff and raced out of the café, hoping that Luffy didn't see the small blush on her cheeks._

_End Flashback_

Nami shook her head. _Nah…_

_----------------------_

Kuina once again raced up to Nami in the hallway. "Hey Nami!" Kuina stopped once she was walking next to her friend.

"Half a day down, half more to go!" Nami said as she smiled.

"Yea. Hey, do you know where-" Kuina was cut short by Kaya.

"Hey guys!" Kaya and Vivi jumped next to their friends, each smiling.

"So soon… I can't wait!" Vivi said with excitement. Her friends nodded in agreement.

The four girls continued walking and talking, except for Kaya who was oddly quiet.

"Hey Kaya…" Nami looked over towards her friend. "You're really quiet today? Is something wrong?"

Kaya just shook her head, hoping that her friends wouldn't figure out what happened last night.

"Come on guys, didn't she tell you?" Vivi looked at her two other friends as Kaya blushed slightly.

Nami and Kuina just shook their heads.

"Well my brother, Karu, just happened to call Usopp's brothers last night. And Usopp's three little brothers just happened to tell Karu what happened last night when Kaya _went_ to Usopp's house…" Vivi grinned mischievously.

Nami and Kuina looked at Kaya, astonished looks on their faces. Kaya just blushed more deeply.

"So, you _like _him?" Kuina asked as she stared at her friend.

"Whoa, really?" Nami stared in disbelief at her friend whose face was now beat red.

"What do you see in him? I mean, I only see a bunch of stories and absolutely no food! Does that guy even eat! Oh and you can't forget that huge nose of his!" Kuina said.

"Usopp is a nice boy, ok?" Kaya shouted out as her friends immediately stopped talking.

"Ok, ok. Chill, will you?" Vivi smiled at Kaya who seemed to be calming down.

"I'm sorry. But well…" Kaya didn't know what to say next. "Well I'm not that only one who has a crush on someone!"

Vivi grinned and stared at Kuina who was now blushing herself.

"Oh yeah. She still likes Zoro, right?" Nami smiled along with Kaya.

"Look, just because we are study buddies doesn't mean anything!" Kuina looked at her friends angrily.

"Yea, and just because you punched me when I held up a picture of him in front of your face also means nothing, right?" Everyone turned towards Vivi and she nodded.

Kuina grumbled as Vivi continued.

"Yea, last night, I showed her a picture of Zoro from last year's yearbook and she punched me! And it still hurts…" Vivi rubbed the back of her head where she had been hit.

"Yea, and I'll hurt you again if you don't shut up!" Kuina threatened.

_----------------------_

Usopp took a seat next to Sanji at lunch. It was the normal day, Luffy trying to steal meat from everyone while Sanji and Zoro were arguing about what not.

But Usopp, instead of telling his tall tales, was quiet. He was lost in thought for most of the time.

"Hey Usopp, are you going to eat that?" Luffy pointed to the lone piece of an untouched tiny hamburger lying on Usopp's tray. He shocked everyone when he shook his head.

Luffy didn't seem to notice. His smile widened. "Thanks!" He said as he gobbled up the meat in less than 2.5 seconds.

"Hey, Usopp, what's the deal? You're really quiet today. And I have to listen to this cucumber-head while Luffy eats his meat!" Sanji said while Zoro held his fist in the air.

"What did you say blonde boy?" Zoro grumbled as he and Sanji shot back insults at each other.

"Cucumber head!"

"Blonde boy!"

"Moss-haired freak!"

"Cooking weirdo!"

"Stubborn idiot!"

"PERVERT!" Zoro shouted as Sanji stared at him.

"Look, just because I highly like girls and I act like a gentleman towards them, unlike someone…" Sanji looked over towards Zoro, laughing as he just concentrated on his meal.

"Yea, they got a point!" said Luffy. "You are being very quiet today…" Sanji and Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just have a rare medical condition where if I talk too much in one day, I'm gonna be bedridden for a week!" Usopp smiled.

"LIAR!" All three shouted in unison.

Usopp sighed. There was no point trying to lie. "Last night was just… very different. I invited Kaya over and-"

"Wha!" Sanji exclaimed. "She actually went to _your_ house! Wow… that's weird…"

"Yeah," agreed Usopp. "Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean!" shouted Usopp. Sanji just smiled innocently.

And soon, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji were fighting about what not while Luffy was happily enjoying not only his meat, but his friends' lunches of meat also.

"LUFFY!" The three yelled once they realized what Luffy had done.

_----------------------_

"Back home, sis!" yelled Nami as she set her stuff down on the floor.

"Hey, Nami! So, want me to help you pack?" asked Nojiko as she walked into Nami's room.

Nami considered. "Sure, thanks! Well I already packed most of my stuff." Nami pointed to her large pink bag ¾ of the way filled with clothing.

"Hmm…" Nojiko stared at the bag for a moment. "It's only a two week trip. Do you really think you need that much clothing?"

"Hmm… no, I guess not…" Nami stared at her bag for a while. "I need more clothing!" Nami smiled as she jumped towards her closet.

Nojiko sighed. "Think about taking some magazines or something. You never know, you may get a bad roommate and you may just want to tune them out while reading…"

Nami glanced at her sister and gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Hmm, I guess so. You do have a point. Well I should call my friends, so see yah sis!" Nami smiled to her sister as she walked into the small kitchen, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Vivi said through the phone line.

"Yea, Vivi. It's me, Nami."

"Oh, hi Nami!"

"Look, Vivi. We got important business. Bring your stuff for the trip here, and come here now!" With that, Nami hung up the phone.

Vivi as well hung up the phone and stared into space bewildered. She wondered what Nami meant. But she still grabbed her small black duffle bag and raced downstairs.

"Bye Karu! Tell mom I'll be home by dinner!" yelled Vivi as she slammed the door behind her.

Vivi ran as fast as she could, but with a big bag on her shoulders, it was kind of hard. As she ran, she noticed someone familiar walk past her. It was Sanji.

"Vivi! You look absolutely beautiful today!" Sanji said as he stopped with his eyes replaced by hearts.

Vivi gave a smile. "Oh, hi Sanji! Why thank you, but I really-"

"Oh, let me carry that for you," said Sanji as he took the bag off of her shoulders and put it on his own.

Vivi sighed and continued walking, deciding that she would let Sanji carry her bag for her. She was surprised that he wasn't acting like he usually acted, presenting countless gifts, for Nami mostly, but he seemed to act differently towards Vivi than to the other three.

_Could he…? Nah… he couldn't. He likes Nami… right?_ Vivi shook her head as she soon reached Nami's little street.

"Thank you Sanji. Well here's Nami's house, so I'll take the bag." Vivi said as Sanji placed the bag in her hands.

"I'll you see around Vivi," Sanji said, his lollipop sticking out from his mouth. And then he just walked off, and Vivi ran inside to Nami's house.

_----------------------_

"Nami? She's in her room," Nojiko said as she pointed to the door of the room.

Vivi smiled. "Thanks."

She walked into the room, where Nami was sitting, deciding on what clothing to pack.

"Oh, hey Vivi! Glad you came. Ok, don't tell me you haven't noticed Kuina and Kaya acting strangely." Nami glanced up to her friend.

Vivi nodded. "Yea, I did! It was really… different," She said as she sat down with her friend.

"Mhmm, and with the trip tomorrow, I have a fun idea!" Nami leaned closer to Vivi, whispering to her now.

"Let's just have some fun, being a matchmaker maybe?" Nami whispered as Vivi laughed and nodded.

The two continued talking, each growing more excited for tomorrow. But a thought that didn't cross their minds was that since Kuina and Kaya seem to have some crushes, won't Nami and Vivi eventually have them too? The only question is, how soon?

**A/N**

There! The 3rd chap! Wow, I'm updating faster than I thought. Well, looks like Vivi and Nami are having some ideas, but they don't realize it's gonna affect them just as much as Kaya and Kuina. I will start writing the 4th chapter soon, but I won't update as quickly during the weekdays…darn homework… Well I hope you enjoyed! AND REVIEW!


	4. The Start of the Vacation

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

Disclaimer: I shall soon own One Piece, and the entire world! Oh wait, that was my dreams…

**Chapter 4: The Start of the Vacation**

"Now, boys and girls, please settle down. Everyone just calmly enter the buses and-" The principal, Mr. Nahlis, said before the crazy and hyper 11th graders rushed through the airport doors, anxious for the trip.

After much paperwork, the students were finally in the plane. Nami took a seat next to Vivi. Zoro jumped into a seat and fell asleep with Luffy next to him, eating a hot dog. Kaya took a seat next to the window, and Usopp sat next to her. Sanji sat across from them, Kuina right next to him.

Once the plane was off of the ground, the plain was anything but quiet. Kids were screaming, shouting, and throwing things around.

"Ow!" Kuina as she received a hard blow on the head from an apple. "Who threw that apple!" She looked around only to see people chatting loudly.

Luffy, now down with his large snack of meat, got up and began to walk down the asile. Then he walked back to his seat, and back to the end. Once he started doing this several times, Nami, who had been watching him, finally stopped him.

"Luffy! Will you sit down all ready!" Nami screamed as he walked by her.

"Why? Can't I get to know my neighbors on the plain?" Luffy asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"BUT THE PLANE IS MOVING!" yelled Nami.

"So?" said Luffy, still confused.

"Nevermind… just sit down already, will you!" Nami sighed as Luffy nodded with a smile. He took his seat next to Zoro.

Kaya's laughter was louder than usual. "When I was little, I had to face a giant vulture!" Usopp made hand motions as he told Kaya one of his many tall tales. She seemed to be enjoying them.

"So, Nami, any bright ideas for the matchmaker stuff?" asked Vivi as she flipped through one of the boring plain magazines.

"Not yet…" Nami looked towards Vivi and the article, finding no interest in it what so ever.

"Well, I'm sure we'll come up with something… like a party!" Vivi smiled brightly as she threw the magazine behind her.

"Oww! That hurt!" came a voice from behind them.

"Whoops, sorry about that person I don't know!" Vivi shouted back to them.

Nami just laughed. "Ok anyway, about that party you were saying…"

"Oh yeah. So any who, that party. Well make them look so good, that Zoro and Usopp will just have to ask them to dance!"

Nami gave her friend a 'thumbs up'. "That's an awesome idea!" Nami then looked over at Sanji and Usopp, who seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey Sanji, only like 2 more hours until we land!" Usopp grinned as he looked at the watch on the plane wall.

Sanji smiled as well. "That's good. Because even being with girls can make this plane ride boring," Sanji moaned.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Kuina glared at Sanji as he quickly tried to come up an excuse.

"I mean, most other girls! I couldn't be mad at you Kuina!" Sanji gave a large smile as Usopp just sighed.

"Whatever," Kuina said as she watched as Sanji and Usopp continued their conversation. She hoped the actual trip would be fun.

_I bet they'll be everything there! Beaches, volleyball, free time, no school, spending the whole day with friends… _Kuina smiled as she continued to think happy thoughts.

"Passengers, we shall be landing shortly, so please buckle up, tray tables put away and seats in the upright position. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the flight." announced the loud speaker. Soon, the plane was bursting with cheers.

"Oh yeah! We're almost there!" Nami gave a large smile as she turned to look at Vivi, who was also smiling brightly.

Luffy looked over at Zoro, who was still sleeping. Luffy himself had just woken up from a nap.

"Hey Zoro! Wake up, we're here!" Luffy started poking Zoro on his shoulder until he finally jolted up, awake.

"Huh? We are? Oh, cool." Zoro gave a grin as he stood up, stretching.

"Zoro! Sit down now, can't you tell we are landing!" yelled a teacher from the back row.

Zoro looked behind him, and quickly sat down. The last thing he needed was to be n trouble during their vacation.

Luffy laughed a bit then looked out the window. "Hmm… it would nice to get some fresh air. I wonder… how do you open this window?"

Luffy stared at it for a moment, than an idea popped into his head. _I know! I'll punch it!_ With a grin on his face, he began to bang on the window, wishing it would crack.

"LUFFY! WHAT YOU DOING?" screamed Zoro as he stared at his weird friend.

"I just want some fresh air! And I don't see any other way to open this window!" He explained as he kept punching it.

"There's a reason for that you know! People aren't supposed to open windows on a plain!" said Zoro as he grabbed Luffy's arm.

"Aww darn it… Then, what's that point of having windows on a plane?" questioned Luffy as he was released from Zoro's grasp.

"To sightsee or something… But if I had a choice, I would rather sleep," Zoro leaned back on the chair.

--------------------------

Everyone crowded around the lobby, lugging their suitcases behind them.

"Ok class. This will be our hotel." began Mr. Nahlis. "You will share your room with one other person. And since I know you are all mature young adults, you won't mind if you share a room with the opposite gender."

Several moans and groans came from the large crowd, except for Sanji, who seemed delighted at the idea.

"Ok, ok. Some people will get lucky and might even be with their friends!" At this, the students became a little more cheery.

"Let's see. First will be Kaya and Kuro," Kaya looked over towards the boy in the black suit, with black hair was just too shiny. She knew that Kuro had liked her since anyone could remember. And she just hated him. Now she would have to share a room with him!

"Krieg, and Ghin." The gray haired boy looked over to his friend Ghin, who was wearing his head band over his black hair.

"Sanji and Usopp," The two looked at each other, a happy look on Usopp's face, but a slightly disappointed one of Sanji.

"Zoro and… Kuina," This made Kuina blush and Zoro to grumble.

_This will make matchmaking a whole lot easier! _Thought Nami as she grinned.

"Wait no, slight change. Zoro will be with Mihawk," Said the principal. The two looked at each other, spark between their eyes. They were sworn enemies since, pretty much ever. They probably fought more than Zoro did with Sanji.

_Hm... Just a little more work than..._ Nami thought to herself.

"So Kuina will be with Vivi," The two girls looked at each other and squeled in happiness. _Though I did kind of want to be in the same room as Zolo. Wait a minute, what am I thinking! I should be happy! _Thought Kuina.

"Nami and Luffy," Nami's heart skipped a beat. _NOO! Not again! This can't be happening!_

Nami wished she was hearing things, but sadly it was true. She glanced over at Luffy who was giving her one of his warm smiles. It didn't look dumb for once. She could feel her cheeks turn slightly pink, though she did not know why.

"Buggy and Alvida," Those two would get along fine, since they had been friends for a while. The raven haired girl seemed quite happy about it too.

Soon, Mr. Nahlis had finished with the roommate pairings as the students began towards their rooms, half of them disappointed.

--------------------------

Nami collapsed onto her bed, her bag still untouched. Life seemed to be going horrible. She pushed herself up and stared at her bag. She had to unpack before dinner.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy shouted from the other side of the room.

"What is it?" Nami glanced lazily towards him. He wasn't wearing his straw hat. _Wow, he actually looks good without that weird hat. Wait a minute… What am I thinking! Bad Nami! Bad thoughts!_

"Who's gonna get what drawers?" He pointed to the large set of drawers. "I'll take the bottom ones if you want," he said with a grin.

Nami blinked, and then gave a slow nod. "S-sure," she said, still trying to figure out why Luffy was being nice. Then again, wasn't he always nice?

Nami shook her head hard, trying to rid her head of the many thoughts.

"I'm going to visit Kuina and Vivi, ok?" Nami said. Without waiting for an answer, she jumped off of her bed and walked out the door.

She walked down the seemingly endless hallway. "Let's see. They said they were in room 156. That's 153 so 156 is right… here!"

Nami pushed open the doors to enter a similar looking room as hers.

"Oh, hey Nami?" Kuina greeted her friend from her bed. She seemed to be grinning.

"Hey Kuina. Where's Vivi?" Nami walked towards the bed and sat down as well.

"Here!" yelled Vivi as she raced out of the bathroom, her mouth filled with toothpaste.

"Well if you were brushing your teeth, than finish doing it!" Nami shouted as Vivi nodded and ran back into the bathroom, brushing her teeth vigorously.

"You're always so hygienic Vivi!" Kuina giggled and looked over towards Nami. "You ready for dinner? We have to go in like 30 minutes."

The thoughts suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, right! I still have to unpack. Sorry, I'll talk to you guys later!" And with that, Nami once again raced out of the door.

She ran back towards the door, and burst open. Not to her surprise, Luffy had fallen asleep_. Heh, how predictable of him, _thought Nami.

Nami sighed and grabbed her bag, setting in front of the drawers. Glancing at her watch, she gasped. _Only 15 minutes!_ Nami took a deep breath as she began.

Shirts in one drawer, then shorts and pants, bathing suites and the interior clothing, and her dresses and jackets.

Nami smiled to herself as she looked at the completely organized drawers. She looked at her clock. _Just in time._ It was now 7:30, time for dinner.

Nami got up, shut the drawers and threw her empty bag next to her bed. As she walked out, she remembered Luffy sleeping. It was hard not too, considering he snored so loudly.

"LUFFY! WAKE UP!" Nami's scream echoed through the small room as Luffy jumped out of bed, tripping over his own feet.

"What? What's wrong!" He shot up immediately and grabbed his straw hat, setting it on his head. "Oh, hi Nami!" Luffy smiled brightly.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Nami opened the door and Luffy quickly followed behind.

"Guess I fell asleep. Thanks for waking me up." Luffy said as they walked. Nami just smiled.

--------------------------

The lunch room seemed to be a lot nosier than the plain ride was. The teachers said that this would be the only organized meal, except for breakfast on the last day. But other than that, the students were allowed to go anywhere they wanted as long as they were back in their rooms by 9 pm.

There were many tables in the large room. One of them had the four girls seated, talking to each other much more than eating.

"How will I survive in the same room as Kuro for 2 weeks?" shouted Kaya. "He's a total weirdo, plus he likes me, which makes things a whole lot worse. Good thing he always goes to Butchie or Siam's rooms'. That way I can actually have some privacy."

"Mmm, this food is the best! Much better than cafeteria food," said Vivi in between bites. Kuina nodded her head in agreement.

"This will be the best vacation ever!" Kuina rejoiced.

"Yea, that's because you have each other as roommates!" Nami sighed. "I have Luffy as a roommate."

Everything at that table seemed to stop. "Wait a minute; did you just call him Luffy?" Kuina looked up from her meal and stared at Nami.

"Yea, no 'stupid' or 'idiot' or 'fool' or-" Kaya began but Vivi stopped her.

"Ok, we get it!" Vivi took a breath. "But yea, they have a point. You actually called Luffy by his name. His first name. His name only."

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Nami. Her face was a deep red. She had no idea what to say, and she surely wanted to change subjects.

"Well?" Vivi asked.

"What's the deal?" Kuina questioned.

"Tell us!" Kaya demanded.

But Nami was too overwhelmed. She stood there for a second, and then ran off back to her room.

Everyone stared as she left.

"Hey…" Kuina began. "She left her food!" She pointed out.

"KUINA!" Vivi and Kaya shouted.

Nami was now in her room, sitting on the bed. She had no idea what to think. And her friends knew she had a small crush on Luffy. Wait, she has a crush on Luffy?

**A/N**

Haha! A cliffhanger! I am so evil… Well I will try to update soon, but on weekdays is hard with all the homework I get. I will try to update soon though! Bye bye for now!

P.S.- This is the fixed chapter. Sorry about before, it was confusing. I did type a bit too fast before… Well I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. The First Day of Play

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, because if I did, there would be a dog in the One Piece crew… along with Chopper…

**A/N- **Ok, lemme just get this out first. I know last chappie was completely confusing, and very fast typed. Well I fixed it up and I hope it is better. So sorry before! Well, here is the next one, enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The First Day of Play**

Luffy sat up on his bed, staring out the window. The view was quite nice at night, the beach with no one on it and the moon's light reflecting on the water. Luffy smiled.

He slowly took off his hat and set it on the table, careful not to wake up Nami.

Luffy remembered when he returned from his meal, she had been acting strangely.

_Flashback_

_Luffy walked into the room, right after dinner just as everyone else. He had seen Nami leave in the middle, and was somewhat surprised to see her in the room._

_She said nothing as he just stood there, dumbfounded. Was it his imagination, or were her cheeks red?_

_Luffy blinked. "Hey, Nami, are you ok?" he asked as she continued to walk around._

_Nami nodded._

_Luffy shrugged it off and went over to his bed to get ready himself._

_For the rest of the night, Nami stayed in read either reading or flipping through the TV channels. This made Luffy worry some, but being himself, he didn't think about it too much._

_End of Flashback_

Luffy continued to stare out at the water. Even though he usually didn't think, this was different. It felt nice.

His attention was diverted as he heard a groan coming from Nami's direction. Slowly, he good up and stood next to Nami's bed. Her cheeks were still red, but other than that, she looked fine.

He glanced at her one more time before sitting back on his bed. "I wonder what we'll do tomorrow," He whispered to himself.

There was again another groan from Nami's direction, which again bothered Luffy. He didn't get up from his bed this time, though. Instead, he continued to sit and stare out into the water.

"I wonder where Shanks is…" thought Luffy out loud. He glanced over at his hat and smiled, remembering many things about his Uncle Shanks.

_Flashback (yet again!)_

_A 7 year old Luffy sat in a bar with many other men drinking and just seeming to be having a good time. Next to the young Luffy though, sat a red haired man._

"_So, Luffy, how've ya been?" asked the red-haired man as he chugged down some rum._

_Luffy gave a wide smile. "Good! I've missed you though." Even though Luffy's voice seemed all happy, he was truly sad on the inside._

"_You know that this time, I'll be leaving for quite a while, right?" The man paused and he took another sip of his drink. "I'll be on another adventure on the seas once more Luffy. But don't worry, I'll come back."_

"_I know you will Uncle Shanks!" Luffy gave a large grin._

_Shanks returned the smile. "Thanks, Luffy. You know…" Shanks took off his straw hat that he had on his head as he stared at it for a moment, before putting it back on his head._

"_What?" Luffy asked with a perk of curiosity in his voice._

"_One day, when you're old enough, I'll take you with me!"_

"_Can't I come now?" Luffy pouted as everyone else in the bar just laughed._

"_I told you, you're too young!" Shanks laughed along with his friends as Luffy continued to pout._

"_Don't worry, Luffy," said the bartender of the tavern, Makino. She walked up to the two of them from the other side of the bar and set a glass of juice for Luffy._

_Luffy nodded. "Thanks," he looked back Shanks. "I'll show you one day! I'll go on a great adventure!"_

_Shanks smiled, "Well it looks like it's time to set out again. Keep out of trouble. Say the same to your brother Ace. I'm sure your mother will take wonderful care of you." Shanks smiled as he got up and began to walk out. The rest of his friends followed with Luffy at their tails._

_Once they arrived at the dock, everyone was standing their, waving goodbye._

"_Well Luffy," Shanks looked down at the small black haired boy._

"_Looks like this is it for a while, Luffy."_

_Luffy nodded._

"_But here. Take this for me," Shanks said as he removed his straw hat and placed it firmly on Luffy's head. "This hat means a lot to me, so please, give it back one day."_

_Shanks smiled as he stood up, walking slowly to the ship. Hot tears streamed down Luffy's face as he could hear shouts of both rejoice and sorrow. He slowly lifted his face to see Shanks' figure on the ship as it set off. He could see Shanks' arm flowing in the wind, a goodbye._

_It was then that Luffy swore to himself he would one day set out on an adventure, and maybe meet Shanks at seas one day. But sadly, he never did. He eventually moved with his brother after his mother died. But he still kept Shanks' straw hat, still waiting for him to return someday…_

_End of Flashback_

Luffy smiled to himself as he continued to stare at his straw hat. _Someday, Shanks. You'll take me with you._

He took a quick glance at Nami, then at the clock. It read 1:30 am. Not exactly a nice time to up.

"Hmm… I should get some rest," Luffy said to himself as he slowly crawled into bed.

Luffy stared at his hat until his eyes eventually became heavy, and he was fast asleep until morning.

-------------------------

The sun slowly crept along the shoreline. Nami's eyes flutter open as she was greeted by the warm sun rays, and also by Luffy's loud snoring.

She sighed as she slowly got up. "Wow. I don't know why I feel so dizzy all of a sudden…" Nami put a hand on her forehead, her temperature seeming normal. "It's probably nothing," she reassured herself as she got ready for the day.

She looked in her drawer, trying to pick out something to wear. She decided against her normal shirt and skirt. Instead, she took out a pink shirt and a blue skirt to match.

Nodding her head in approval, Nami quickly changed inside the bathroom, just incase Luffy were to wake up.

After half an hour, Nami was all ready with her teeth brushed, bed made, and everything in order. She wondered for a moment if she should wake up Luffy, but she decided not to. He could sleep as much as he wanted to! It didn't matter to her.

Nami walked out of the door and walked down at the hallway. Even though it was vacation, weren't people usually up by 9:30? Maybe not Zoro, since he did love to sleep.

As Nami walked, some thoughts crossed her mind. _Why did I even think about that straw hat- I mean Luffy?_ Nami put a hand to her head. She was confusing herself. _Why am I all of a sudden just calling him Luffy?_ She shook her head to try to get rid of the many troubling thoughts.

Nami continued down the hallway until she reached Vivi and Kuina's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Nami!" she was greeted by Kuina was still in her pajamas.

Nami smiled as she walked in. They seemed to act as if nothing had happened last night, and she was relieved.

As she sat down, she noticed at Vivi was still asleep on the other bed and Kaya was already sitting on the couch.

"I think I'm gonna die soon!" Kaya yelled as Kuina quickly hushed her.

"You're gonna wake up Vivi!" Kuina placed a quick hand on her friend's mouth.

"So?" said Nami as she once again got up. For some reason, she just couldn't sit still.

Kaya removed Kuina's hand and let out a laugh. "Yeah, come on Vivi!" Kaya walked over to her sleeping friend.

Kuina sighed and decided to go along. Running over towards Vivi, she got ready to shout. She took a deep breath. "VIVI! WAKE UP!" Kuina's voice could probably be heard from Japan it was so loud!

Vivi rolled off of the bed as she soon stood up. "REPORTING FOR DUTY CAPTAIN!" Vivi stood up straight, and soon began to look at her friends.

"Oh, hi guys! So… what's up?" Vivi asked the only thing given back to her was blank stares.

"Come on, Vivi! Get ready! I really wanna go and get and early start on our vacation!" Nami sighed as she began to pace the room.

"Why so tense Nami?" Kaya plopped herself onto Kuina's bed, her eyes following Nami's movement.

"I'm not tense!" Nami said with a light smile. "I just want to go and have some fun!" Nami's smile widened as she continued pacing.

"Well don't worry, we'll start!" Vivi said reassuringly as she quickly grabbed some cloths to get into. Her friends smiled.

---------------------------

"Come on guys open up!" shouted a grumpy looking Zoro as he stood outside Sanji and Usopp's door.

"Yeah…" Luffy said in a tiresome voice. The only time when he wasn't all goofy and happy, was when he just woke up.

"Oh, hi guys!" Usopp said as he opened the door.

Zoro sighed and walked in, with Luffy following.

Once they entered, they saw a frantic Sanji running all about. "Oh, no! My hair is messed up, and the ladies can't see me this way!" He was right. His hair didn't look perfect as it usually did.

Luffy and Usopp began laughing at Sanji's breakdown, and Zoro managed a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Sanji screamed in between the running from the bathroom to his bed.

"Of course it's not, blonde," said Zoro, "It's hilarious!" Zoro, Luffy and Usopp then began cracking up once more.

Sanji grumbled as he put almost a whole bottle of hair gel onto his hair and brushed it hurriedly.

"So, Luffy, what do you plan on doing today?" Usopp asked as he carefully put on his brownish bandana over his long, black curly hair.

"Hmm… I don't know!" Luffy continued to think.

"You know what Luffy, maybe you just shouldn't think," Zoro suggested with a grin.

"That's a good idea Zoro!" Luffy gave his goofy grin.

Usopp sighed and decided to continue on with his poll. "So Zoro, what do you want to do today?" Usopp asked the muscular man.

Zoro considered his options for a moment. "Other than sleeping, I might try surfing."

Luffy looked over at his friend. "Surfing? They have that here?"

"Well, duh! We are along the beach Luffy!" Sanji pointed out as he continued to brush his hair.

"Really? Aren't we in the arctic region?" Luffy asked with his dumbfounded look.

"ARCTIC! Where did you get that from!" Usopp looked at his friend with a questioning look on his face.

"Hmm… I don't know!" he responded with a happy grin.

Zoro sighed and said, "Well anyway, it's almost 10 o'clock. I suppose we should be going soon."

Usopp and Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Ok, ok! I'm almost ready. Just a little more hair gel and…" Sanji used the last of the bottle as he quickly brushed it, his hair now staying in place.

"Finally!" Usopp said as Sanji went over to get some clothing.

"Hmm, what should I wear?" Sanji picked out a pair of long surfing shorts and a plain white T-shirt as he quickly slipped them on.

"Ok, let's go!" Luffy smiled and pushed open the door, his friends following him out.

As they walked, no one talked much. It was Sanji who decided to break the silence.

"So, guys, what do you want to do?" he questioned.

"I don't know… maybe just go talk to people?" suggested Usopp.

"Nah, I'm gonna go surfing! Then, I'll drop by a bar or something." Zoro grinned as he thought about all he wanted to do throughout his day.

"I'm going to look for meat!" said Luffy with his trademark grin once again.

"Heh, that sounds ok. But how about jet skiing?" Sanji said.

"Uh, maybe not. That does sound a bit, well…" Usopp began to stumble over his words.

"You scared?" asked Zoro with a grin.

"No! I just don't want to!" Usopp defended himself.

Luffy laughed as his friends continued arguing. _Hmm… I wonder if Nami is better. She didn't sound too well last night._ Luffy continued thinking about this until his friends snapped him out of it.

"Yo, Luffy! Come on!" Usopp took a seat at one of the tables located in the hotel breakfast café.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry guys." Luffy smiled and sat down next to Zoro.

Sanji snatched the menu from the table. "Hey look! They have waffles!" he exclaimed.

"And pancakes!" Usopp grinned wildly.

"BACON!" Luffy jumped up excitedly. "There's even bacon!"

"Luffy sit down!" Zoro grumbled as he too glanced at the menu. "Hm, some juice. That looks good." Zoro gave a grin of his own.

And so the 4 boys started out the first day of their vacation eating. Surely enough, vacation can't last forever, and little do all the students know that there still is some school, even in a vacation. But it's not like any they have ever gone through before…

**A/N**

Another cliffhanger! Ok, like I said, it will take a little more time to update during the week. Good thing I am keeping my grades up Well I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Friday… Well have fun until then!


	6. Surfing, Volleyball, and Jetskis!

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

Disclaimer: Alas… I still do not own One Piece

**Chapter 6: Surfing, Volleyball, and Jet skis!**

The 4 girls sat at a table, chatting as usual. Instead of eating in the hotel, they had decided to stop by a new café. Dirty Cowboy Café. It seemed decent.

"Our first day of never-ending fun!" Kuina grinned wildly.

"Remember, only 2 weeks. If it was never-ending… boy that would be like heaven!" smiled Nami, wishing that there was no such thing as school.

Kaya nodded her head. "She's right."

Vivi's mind seemed to be else where, but she finally snapped back into the conversation. "Yup! Well we should spend this vacation to the fullest!"

"Ok then!" Kuina shot up, her bagel now falling down onto her plate. "Then let's go!"

As Kuina marched off towards the door, Vivi grabbed Kuina's sleeve. "Kuina, we're still eating breakfast!"

"Oh yeah!" Kuina smiled and went back to her seat, and again began eating her bagel.

Her other two friends just stared at her for a while. "Ok, so any way, I have an idea!" Nami said as she took a sip of juice.

"Ooh, what?" asked the now interested Kaya.

"A party! We should throw a party!" said Nami with a bright smile.

"That's an awesome idea!" said Kuina as she gobbled down the last of her bagel.

Vivi nodded. "But where?" Vivi questioned.

"What about…" Kaya began to consider the options. "Not Nami's room, with Luffy and all. And my room, forget about it."

"So that leaves our room!" Kuina said with a grin.

"Ok, that sounds good to me!" Vivi agreed.

Nami took another sip of her juice after having the last piece of her toast. "Alright! That sounds like a good idea to me!"

"So, you guys ready to go?" Kaya reached into her pocket to pull out some money to pay.

Kuina nodded and took out a 5 dollar bill and places it on the table. "Splitting the bill sounds fair, right?"

Kaya and Nami nodded in agreement as they put some money into the pile as well.

"All done! Now let's go to that beach!" Nami smiled and raced out the door, her friends following.

"So, what should we do?" Kuina asked as they walked towards the bathrooms.

"First, let's change into our bathing suits!" Kaya pointed out.

"She has a point." Vivi said.

------------------------

The four girls walked out, each now wearing a two piece bathing suit. Nami's was navy and pink, Kaya's light blue and yellow, Kuina's different shades of green and Vivi's was red and orange.

As they walked, many of the boys stared at their exposed bodies. Soon enough, they saw Luffy and his friends walking by, each in their bathing suites and a shirt.

Zoro was wearing a green and black swim suit, his bare chest showing through the unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt he had on. Sanji wore his goldish swimming shorts with a large black shirt worn loosely on his chest. Usopp had on his brown and black one and a normal white T-shirt. Luffy's bathing suit was just black, a bit of white on it, while he had a yellowish shirt with a red band, much like his straw hat.

"So volleyball it is!" announced Vivi as the girls walked.

"Should we play 2 on 2? What teams?" Kaya questioned.

"Hmm..." Kuina considered for a moment.

"I have an idea!" Nami said with a grin as the attention was focused on her. "How about girls vs. boys?"

The other 3 girls turned to look at the approaching boys, each grinning.

"That sounds good to me!" Vivi said with a smile.

"Now let's see if they want to," Kaya reminded her friends.

Kuina nodded and approached Luffy and his friends. "So guys, what do you plan on doing today?"

Luffy looked over at Kuina with a smile. "Uh… I don't know. Whatever we can find I guess!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Great! Then you wouldn't mind playing volleyball with us, would you?" Kuina gave her brightest smile.

Zoro blinked for a moment. _Why do I have this weird knot in my stomach, just when I see Kuina smile? _Zoro shook his head hard, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"That's great!" Kuina said without waiting for an answer.

Sanji smiled. "Of course we will! We'll do anything for you!"

Zoro grumbled and walked over towards the volleyball net, his friends following.

"Nice job Kuina!" Vivi smiled to her friend who gave her a high-five.

"Now we just have to cream those boys!" Nami gave a grin.

"But aren't we supposed to just have fun?" Kaya questioned.

"Yes, and beating them will be tons of fun!" remarked Vivi as Kuina and Nami nodded in agreement.

"Ok, just one game to 21. Four on four, got it?" Zoro said once they were set up.

"Aw, come on Zoro. We got nothing better to do…" Luffy whined.

Zoro grumbled and just served the ball, not answering to Luffy.

"I got it!" yelled Kuina. She bumped the ball towards Nami who spiked it over the net.

Sanji managed to set the ball up over the net again.

Kaya bumped it up, and Kuina managed to dive under it for another bump.

And so the game went on for quite a while, the teams being evenly matched as far as points went for most of the time.

Finally, the last point was scored and the game was won.

"WOOHOO!" Kuina jumped up in joy as the volleyball landed on the boys' side of the field.

"We won!" Vivi smiled widely.

"In your faces!" Kaya yelled.

"It was all your fault lover-boy!" Zoro looked over towards Sanji with a mean look on his face.

"So it's my fault that we lost, eh?" Sanji glared at the aggravated boy.

"Yes it is you blonde boy!"

"No it isn't moss haired freak!"

"Cooking idiot!"

"Sash boy!"

"Hey, if you insult my sash… I get mad!" Zoro held his fists up in the air. The only thing stopping him from clobbering Sanji was the fact that Usopp was holding onto his collar.

"Calm down Zoro. We shouldn't kill our own kind!" Usopp continued to hold onto the aggravated Zoro whose rage kept on growing.

"Yeah come on, sash boy, don't get mad!" Sanji chuckled as he kept on insulting Zoro.

"Usopp, if you're smart, you'll stay out of this!" Zoro barked at his fearful friend.

"R-right! W-well…" Usopp slowly stepped back as Zoro and Sanji began fighting.

Luffy laughed as the two kept shooting insults at each other.

------------------------

"Yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Sanji's lollipop hung loosely in his mouth as the water splashed onto his face. His hands gripped tightly on the sail of the board. Windsurfing was surely fun, especially to Sanji.

"Hah! You too scared for real surfing, so you windsurf instead, eh?" Zoro laughed at the blonde boy. Zoro carefully stood up on the surf board, surfing the perfect wave.

"Woohoo!" Luffy's arm was raised above his head as his other hand was holding tightly onto the jetski wheel. His hat was hung on his neck with a string, and he wore a large grin on his face.

Usopp, on the other hand, was happily sitting down on the towel on the sandy ground. He watched as his 3 friends did each of their activities, each with great excitement.

"Boy, sometimes I wish I was brave," Usopp sighed. Then a thought popped into his mind. _Maybe I should just try! I mean if they can do it-_

Usopp's thoughts were cut off by a shrill scream coming from the water. It was Kaya, who was flailing her arms high in the air. Kuina and Vivi quickly noticed their drowning friend. Getting up from the bar, the rushed over to the lifeguard.

Everyone seemed to stare at Kaya, but someone took action. And that was Usopp. Bravely, he pulled off his shirt and jumped into the water, swimming as fast as he could. He kept on pushing himself, until he finally reached Kaya. He quickly grabbed her arm and put it across his back and began to swim back, an unconscious Kaya hanging from his grasp.

Once he reached the land, everyone ran towards Kaya, her friends reaching her first.

"Everyone, please clear out!" said the lifeguard as he and two others came with a first aid kit.

"Will she be ok?" "Is she alive?" "What happened?" Endless questions flowed through the air as Usopp plumped down on his towel, panting slightly.

"Usopp!" Usopp looked up to see Luffy running towards him, Sanji and Zoro following.

"I gotta admit, you were pretty brave there," Zoro grinned at his friend as Sanji with a slight nod.

"I agree with moss head here." Sanji smiled as he looked over at the angry Zoro.

"Yeah! I've never seen you be so brave!" Luffy gave his trademark large grin.

"Hey, I'm brave! Sometimes…" Usopp managed a nervous smile.

Sanji glanced one last time towards Zoro, then back at Usopp. _Heh, looks like one girls is already taken. Oh well, there are always three more. _Sanji smiled to himself as he turned towards the three frantic girls leaning over Kaya. His first impulse sent his eyes towards Vivi. For some reason, he seemed to be nicer to her than the other three, but that was none of his concern… yet.

"Yo, blonde!" Zoro shouted as he made his way back to the water, his surfboard in his hand.

"Huh?" Sanji's lollypop dangled out of his mouth as he saw his friends returning to the water, along with many of the other people.

"Come on Sanji!" Luffy whined as he turned towards his friend. "Let's go! It's almost lunch and I want to jetski some more!"

"Alright! Cool your jets Luffy, I'm coming," Sanji said as he began towards the water once more. He glanced back at Usopp who was still on his towel, and gave him a grin.

------------------------

"Kaya, are you sure you're alright?" Vivi asked as she sat down at the table. It was around 1 pm, lunch time. And the pizza place right near the beach happened to be a wonderful place to eat.

"Yes, I'm ok," Kaya said as she took a large bite of her pizza.

"This sure is good pizza!" Kuina smiled and took another bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"Mhmm…" Nami nodded. Even though her other 3 friends were concentrated on their vacation, she seemed to be thinking about something else.

_Why is it that whenever I see that Luffy, I get this weird feeling in my stomach? That's it I'm not eating any of Kuina's food ever again._ Nami sighed.

"NAMI!" Kuina yelled as she smashed her fist down on the table.

"What, what?" Nami looked up from her deep thought.

"We were wondering where we should eat dinner tonight!" Vivi told her clueless friend.

"I hear that the Mexican place around here is good. And there's also a good Chinese restaurant called Harvest Buffet. Oh and there's also that Thai one-"

"Yes, Kaya, you can probably go on for ages. The point is, there are a lot of so called good restaurants around here!" Kuina gave a firm nod.

"You know I was getting to that," protested Kaya.

Nami giggled at her two friends. "Well we can decide that later can't we? Now, who will pay?"

"Pay?" Vivi asked as she finished up her last slice of pizza.

"Yes pay!" Nami repeated.

"I thought you were going to, Nami!" said Kaya.

"Me? Who said I was going to!" Nami looked at her friends with an angry look on her face.

"Well I don't have any money with me!" Kuina jammed her hands into her pockets, revealing nothing inside.

"I left mine in the hotel!" Kaya said.

"And I… Well you can pay, right Nami?" Vivi gave a sweet smile at her friend.

Nami sighed. "Oh fine! But I'm not paying for dinner!" Nami said as she put a 20 on the table.

And so the girls went back to their day, sunbathing or swimming. Or just whatever in general, as long as they had fun. And the boys, well they were keeping themselves busy whether it was with surfing, windsurfing, jetskiing, or just sitting around. And soon, they will be growing closer to each other without even noticing.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N**- Well, it did take me a while, but here it is! Sorry before that Luffy was a bit out of character, but I tried to fixed that. I hope you enjoyed, and I will try to update sooner. I just have a large amount of projects this week, so it might be difficult. Until then, well… have fun!


	7. A School Assignment!

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

**A/N-** Ok, so here's chapter 7. But before I start it, just a note to my fans. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Some criticism that will help me is also good. So thanks for all the love and helping you have given me that kept on motivating me for my story! And, to answer RavenOutkast's question, Tashigi is in the story as Kuina's older sister. She's not going to play that much of an important role, since Kuina is more important. Sorry Tashigi! Ok, now own with the chapter!

**Chapter 7: A School Assignment!**

"Now, now, class please calm down!" Mr. Nahlis sighed. The chattering amongst many students wouldn't stop. Then again, when all of them were called to meet at the lobby at 10 am sharp, and only on the second day of the vacation, who wouldn't be curious?

"Everyone, listen up to Mr. Nahlis!" boomed the music teacher, Mr. Darlio as students quickly quieted down.

"Thank you, Mr. D!" Mr. Nahlis smiled as the children's attention were quickly turned towards him. "Like I was saying at the airport, if any of you listened, there will be one school related project during this vacation."

Moans and groans were received as an answer. No one seemed happy about the sudden news of this.

"Do not worry," reassured Mr. Nahlis, "because it will be a fun assignment!"

Still, not many people seemed too excited. People usually learned _not_ to trust when teachers say that the assignments were fun.

"So this is the assignment. It will start today at sunset, and end tomorrow at sunrise. People will go in groups of two, your roommate. Once I am done, you will have one hour to pack things you will need for this 'survival test' in this here bag." Mr. Nahlis paused as he held up a normal sized backpack. "You will then report back here and each pair will receive a certain place here. There are non active volcanoes, forests, lakes, many things. And remember, only pack the essentials. That means food, water and cloths. Keep in mind that the forest still ahs wild plants and animals. So use your science survival skills, your social studies historical information, and instinct to get past this assignment!"

By the time he was done, many of the students were staring at him in disbelief. One person shot their hand up.

"Yes, Melody?"

"You're kidding, right? I mean there's no way I'm going out there-"

"No, I am not. Don't worry, you'll be fine, as along as you paid attention in class," Mr. Nahlis smiled as still many of the students were shocked and puzzled.

Soon, chatter broke amongst the crowd once more.

"Will we be ok?"

"Is there poison ivy?"

"Are there any animals?"

"What if we can't find food?"

"Please, everyone, please settle down." My. Nahlis smiled once attention was once again focused on him. "If you have questions, come ask me privately. But if not, I recommend that you go and get yourselves ready! You only have an hour and a half left!"

With that statement, almost everyone ran back to their rooms, except for those who had questions. Mr. Nahlis smiled.

**-------------------------**

Nami sighed and sat down on the bed. "What are we going to do? We have this tiny bag for the each of us!" Nami grumbled as she stared at the small bag on Luffy's bag.

Luffy gave a wide grin. "It's ok Nami, you can use it. I don't really need anything. Except for meat!"

Nami brought her hand up to her face, shaking her head slightly. "Look, Luffy. I don't want to do this…" She was just about to add on how she didn't want to do it with him, but something told her not to. She shrugged it off. "So, since we have to do this, I say we compromise."

Luffy had on his innocent face as Nami spoke. Was it because he didn't understand, or for no real reason at all? It would be hard to find out.

"One, I am not going with you when you only have one pair of cloths! I don't want you to be smelly. So pack some cloths, a pair of PJ's, deodorant-"

Luffy smiled at her once more, signaling her to stop. "It's only one night!" he reminded her.

"Yes I know! Ok fine, just pack some extra cloths. And don't use up all of the space just for meat!" Nami sighed and looked through her drawers, pulling out some clothing and stuffing it into the bag, along with some paper and a few pens.

"What's the paper for?" Luffy asked as he put in a pair of jeans and a red vest into the bag.

"We're going to map out the area, just so we won't get lost. I know a thing or two about maps, and I've mapped out a few islands before. It can't be that hard." She gave a reassuring smile to Luffy, who thought nothing else of it.

"Ok then! That sounds cool."

**-------------------------**

"This will be no sweat!" Kuina said with a large smile.

"Yup! Us two means no problems at all. Too bad for Nami and Kaya though. Kaya has that weirdo and Nami has that idiot." Vivi gave a small smile as she took out one of her favorite green jackets.

"Yeah. You know what? Nami's been acting real differently around Luffy," Kuina said as she stood for a moment, a puzzled look on her face.

"You're right! But maybe this isn't the best time to think…" Vivi glanced nervously at her watch.

"You got a point. We'll talk later. First we should concentrate of packing. Now… should I bring magazines or not?"

Vivi glanced up to see a large pile of magazines stacked in Kuina's hands. "Hey, I think I recall Mr. N saying only pack the _essentials_."

"But magazines _are_ essentials!" Kuina whined.

Vivi sighed. "Ok sure! Just don't take all of them," Vivi pleaded.

"But… but…" Kuina looked down at the immense number of magazines, dreading the thought of picking only some to take.

**-------------------------**

"Look, Mihawk, let's just get this over with." Zoro grumbled as he grabbed a pair of pants and a few shirts. "We both know that you don't like me, and I hate you, ok?"

Mihawk nodded. "Yes." he said with his French accent.

"Good, we got that down. Now as far as packing goes, only pack your cloths and we'll use the rest for food, ok?" Anyone who knew Zoro could tell that he was a in a steaming mood. And people didn't mess with him when he was in that kind of bad mood.

"As long as you stay out of my way, we'll be able to survive there without getting _too_ annoyed." Mihawk pulled out his leather jacket along with some of his black jeans and a shirt or two.

"I actually agree with you on something," said the green haired teenager.

"There we go, this is my stuff." Mihawk jammed his clothing into the bag, Zoro doing the same.

"What! That's so much! How do you expect to fit any food in here!" Zoro yelled as he pointed to Mihawk's clothing.

"I have too much? Did you look at your clothing ever!" Mihawk growled in return.

"Yeah, and I only have about half the stuff you do!" shoot Zoro.

"Then maybe you're blind!" Mihawk shouted.

As they stared at each other with angry looks on their faces, spark began to go from their eyes. Anyone could practically see the chemistry!

**-------------------------**

"Ugh, Kuro!" Kaya's scream echoed throughout the whole room.

"Yes, what is it?" asked the black haired boy. His hair gleamed in the light, and though he thought it looked cool, everyone else thought of it as dumb. Plus, those large glasses didn't help.

"Do you see how many suits you're taking!" Kaya lifted the bag which was halfway filled with Kuro's suits and undershirts.

"Well, I don't want to spend all night in a dirty suit," Kuro explained with an all too gentlemanly manner.

"One, it's only one night, and two, I that doesn't mean you need so many!" Kaya explained as she pulled out about half the suits, still leaving about 3 of them.

Kuro sighed, finding no further reason on why to continue the argument. "Ok, fine." He reluctantly took a few of his suits out and put them neatly into the drawer.

Kaya managed a smile of victory. "Good." She then pulled out some of her own clothing which managed to fit into the bag.

_I wonder how Nami's doing. Vivi and Kuina are lucky, having themselves. Nami might be better off. I mean she has been acting strangely ever since we left. Hmm… I hope Usopp is doing ok. He's a good friend, that's for sure. But maybe…_

Kaya's thoughts were abruptly cut off when the door slammed open.

"KURO!" shouted Butchie and Siam, his best friends.

Kuro grinned and walked over, leaving Kaya by her lonesome, which made her happier.

"Finally!"

**-------------------------**

"Ok, Usopp, so it's agreed. Only 2 outfits for each of us. We'll stick in some food and what not also." Sanji pulled out a pair of beat-up long shorts, ones that Sanji didn't seem too fond of.

"That sounds fair! Boy, are we lucky to be with each other. I mean Zoro has to be with his worst enemy! And Luffy, well he has to be with Nami, who isn't exactly an angel from heaven," Usopp observed. He grabbed one of his bandanas, along with a few shirts.

Sanji sighed. "I wish I was with Nami, or maybe Vivi. Kuina and Kaya would nice… And then there is always-"

"Ok, yes I know! You would much rather be with a girl then me. But hey, I could be worse!" Usopp gave a large smile which made Sanji cheer up.

Sanji returned his smile. "You got a point! At least I'm not with that green haired idiot," stated Sanji as he carefully tucked in his shirts into the bag.

"You mean Zoro? Sometimes I really wonder why you two always fight," thought Usopp out loud.

Sanji just grumbled in response.

"Oh sorry, did I say that out loud? I meant to say it in my head!" Usopp quickly corrected himself, hoping Sanji wouldn't get mad.

"Well anyway, we'd better get packing. We only got an hour or so to go!" Sanji reminded Usopp as he quickly grabbed a bottle or two of hair gel and stuffed them into the bag.

"Wow, you're right!" exclaimed Usopp. He ran over to his bed and grabbed a few cereal bars, throwing them into the bag.

"Do you carry those everywhere?" Sanji questioned.

"Eh, sometimes…"

**-------------------------**

"Good, we're done! And we even have room to spare!" Nami held up the bag in victory.

"That's great! Now we can pack some meat!" Luffy gave his large goofy grin as he stared at the empty space in the bag.

"You know what, Luffy? I think it's too heavy already. You really have to use that brain of yours sometimes!" Nami sighed and plopped the bag done onto the bed.

"Aww, come on. Just a little?" Luffy whined as poked his head into the mini refridgorator. "Ooh, look! Here's a good piece!" Luffy pulled out a small drumstick of meat.

"Luffy, since when was there meat in there?" Nami questioned as she walked over, seeing tons of meat jammed into the fridge.

"Oh, I got it from home!" Luffy said with a wide smile.

"What! You brought this much meat!" Nami stared in astonishment at the large piles of meat.

"Yup! Pretty smart, right?"

"Smart? What if the teachers see all of this meat here? They'll get mad probably," Nami said as she sighed.

"No we won't! Besides, they won't come over here." Luffy reassured the carrot-headed girl.

"Woah! It's already noon. Come on, or we're going to be late!" Nami quickly rushed over to grab the bag, finding it to still be heavy.

"Don't worry Nami," Luffy said as he walked over towards her. He gently picked up the large bag from her shoulder and set it over his own. "I'll carry it!"

Nami blinked once. "Th-thanks, Luffy." Nami gave a small smile as she quickly walked towards the door, pushing it open.

The two walked towards the lobby, where they could already see kids crowding around and talking.

"It is now noon," began Mr. Nahlis, "so we shall give you the places you will be camping out. And do not worry, teachers will be monitering the area for a bit and then we will leave you alone for the night." Mr. Nahlis smiled.

"So everything will be safe?"

"No animals or monsters or anything?"

"Are there really that many places around here?"

Questions seemed to be asked non-stop, but the teachers managed to quiet everyone down.

"Please come up here to receive your designated spots. And remember, you get what you get." Mr. Nahlis held up a handful of slips of paper, as students came rushing over.

"Sandy beach peninsula?" Kuina stared at her sheet of paper with Vivi looking over her shoulder.

"Sounds beachy!" Vivi said happily.

"Rigid mountain peaks," said Zoro with a grin. Mihawk just chuckled.

"Volcano base?" Sanji said, a puzzled look on his face.

"Sounds d-dangerous!" stammered Usopp, practically shivering.

"Monkey jungle?" Kaya stared bewildered at the paper. "Monkeys!"

"Hm, the Forest of Miracles," Nami said. "Sounds… interesting…" Nami thought for a moment.

"Sounds fun!" Luffy said with a large grin.

"Now class," Mr. Nahlis said once the last sheet was handed out. "Go outside and there will be teachers and hotel people to direct you to the places to go. Now enjoy!" The 11th grade class pretty much ran outside, each anxious, excited and worried at the same time.

This wasn't just an assignment to test their science survival skills and social studies historical knowledge, but much, much more. And it would do a lot more than just educate. It might bring them closer together…

**A/N-** Whew, done at last. Loads of assignments this week, but I did it! On Saturday, I'm going to see Harry Potter the 4th movie, and I can't wait. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chappie. I'll try to get the nest one up soon. Until then, bye!


	8. A Trip in Miracle Forest

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

Disclaimer: Still, I do not own One Piece. Oda does, and boy does he do a good job with it!

**A/N-** Just a note. Another thanks to all my fans, plus, I edited chapter 1 a bit. Just the beginning, but it does affect the story kind of. And it explains how Luffy and Nami first met… But the rest of their pasts plus everyone else's well be secret until I write them… Well enjoy chapter 8!

**Chapter 8: A Travel in the Miracle Forest**

Only a few sounds could be heard in the Forest of Miracles. Birds chirping, a distant river running, and the footsteps of two young teens.

"Hey, look! There's a blue one! And a red one over there…" Luffy grinned widely as he stared at the many birds in the high trees.

"Luffy! I know you're bored, but I can't concentrate on mapping out the area at this rate. I want to do it before the sun sets entirely, ok?" Nami sighed as she pulled out her pencil again, trying to draw the lines perfectly.

Luffy jumped towards Nami, looking curiously over her shoulder. "But I'm bored!" Luffy whined.

Nami sighed. "How about we sit down for a little while?" Nami collapsed onto a stump, setting her paper and pencil down for a moment.

"Um, sure. Ok!" Luffy smiled as he sat down on the ground, legs crossed.

Nami's hand went to her forehead. _Wow, I wonder why I still feel dizzy. It's probably just a Caribbean headache or something…_

"Nami?"

"Huh?" Nami's face looked up to see a concerned Luffy. This made her cheeks turn a slight red.

"Are you sick or something?" Luffy asked as he put a hand on Nami's forehead, not realizing that Nami's cheeks just turned a deeper shade of red.

What Nami was planning to do was calmly remove Luffy's hand and reassure him. Or the other one was slapping him hard and yell at him. Her mind went too fast, and she chose one without second thought.

"Luffy!" Nami's hand went flying across his face.

"Ouch!" Luffy rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, now forgetting about Nami's feverish state and thinking about his pained cheek.

"I'm fine, ok?" Nami managed a weak grin. The truth was; she wasn't. She knew that she was sick, but she didn't imagine it to be very bad. Too bad for her though.

"Can we go now?" Luffy asked as he jumped up.

"What? Oh sure…" Nami slowly got up, taking her non finished map and her pencil.

And so the two were walking again, Luffy soon becoming bored, once more.

"Wow, it sure does become dark fast around here!" Luffy examined.

"Yeah, maybe because it's already about 6 pm! And I didn't even get to finish my map!" Nami grunted in frustration as she tried to mark places accurately in the dark.

"C'mon Nami. It's not that bad! Maybe we should set up camp, or try to at least. And…I'm hungry!" Luffy looked at Nami with innocent, pleading eyes.

"All right! There's no hope in mapping out the area now anyway." Nami gave a long sigh.

--------------------------

"Mmmm, meat!" Luffy took a large bite of the drumstick of meat. "Wanks awain Nami for lettin' me pack," Luffy gulped down the large piece of meat as he continued speaking, "some meat! It's real good!"

"Yeah, I know. Just please, don't talk with your mouth full! Don't you learn manners from your parents?" Nami questioned as she herself took a bite of a cereal bar.

"Parents? My parents are dead." Luffy didn't seem to mind when he spoke it. Many people usually didn't like to talk about it.

"O-oh. I'm sorry Luffy…" Nami said quietly. It began to make her think of her own parents. She did wonder who they were. All she knew that they were probably killed in that war and Bellemere had saved her along with Nojiko.

"It's ok!" Luffy gave a large grin as he pulled out the bone from his mouth. "I still got my brother and uncle!"

Nami managed a nod. _Wow. He's more like me than I thought…_ She smiled in her head at the thought.

"Aw man! There's no more meat!" Luffy stated as he looked through the bag, tossing everything out.

"Luffy!" Nami quickly grabbed the tossed clothing. "I put it in there for a reason you know! And look, my clothes are all dirty now!" She gave a long sigh.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" Luffy gave another one of his grins.

"Well, now that you took the clothing out, we might as well change into our pajama's," Nami said as she stuffed the other clothing into the bag.

"Ok!" Luffy gave a large smile as he began to pull off his vest, revealing his bare chest.

At first, Nami was too stunned to react. Her cheeks again turned a scarlet red, but soon her senses caught up with her. "Luffy!"

"What?" He said with another innocent look.

"Change behind a tree!" Nami's hands were now covering her eyes, though she couldn't help but peek slightly. I mean it was kind of hard to talk to someone you couldn't see.

Luffy gave a slight frown. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Nami could feel her patience wearing thin. She was being calm now, but she was so close to just losing it.

"I just want to know…" Luffy sighed as he got up and walked towards the dense trees, carrying his PJ's with him.

Nami gave a sigh of relief. She quickly grabbed her clothing and changed as fast as she could as well.

_This dizziness is really started to get to me… _Nami tried to keep her thoughts away from her bad condition. It wasn't that bad, was it?

Nami went back near the fire set up a little while ago as she sat down slowly.

"Nami!" She heard Luffy's voice come from a deeper part of the forest. Reluctant at first, Nami slowly got up, wondering where he could have gotten to know.

"What is it-" Nami stopped short as she saw Luffy sitting at the peak of the forest. But it wasn't that that amazed her. It was the moon. A beautiful full moon high above heads, its reflection on the large sea below them. Luffy pointed his finger towards the moon.

"It's beautiful, right?" Luffy gave a small smile. "My uncle always loved it when it was full."

Nami didn't say anything. She slowly sat down next to Luffy, feeling her dizziness come back to her.

"When I was little, I always loved staring at the moon… I don't know why though…" Luffy continued to stare up at the beauty of the full moon.

Nami managed a smile. She didn't know, but she seemed to enjoy hanging out with him now.

Luffy looked towards Nami, somewhat confused as to why she was being so quiet. "Hey Nami, are you ok? You don't look so good," he stated as he noticed the redness of her cheeks.

"I… I'm fine," Nami said with a weak smile on her face. _No, Luffy… I think I'm really sick…_ Her mind kept on telling her to tell Luffy, but she refused.

Luffy gave her a smile. "Well that's good!" He turned back towards the beautiful sky. A few light gray clouds roamed the sky, but it was mostly tinted with navy, black and deep shades or purple. He carefully removed his hat and set it to his side, making sure it didn't fly away with the wind.

Luffy's hair now blew freely in the wind while Nami stared at it in awe. She had never seen him without his hat, except for when they were seven. It was odd, since back then, Nami thought that they could become great friends. _Why did he have to…_ She caught herself off. _No… He didn't change, I did…_

Nami sighed. She caught feel a few tears welling up inside her eyes, but she quickly whipped them so Luffy wouldn't see her.

Silence flowed between them from a while. Luffy decided to break it. "Boy, am I tired!" he said as he jumped to his feet. Grinning, he offered a hand to help Nami up.

Nami smiled and grabbed his hand to pull herself up. But just as she stood up, she fell. No, not because of tripping, but because of the fact that she did in fact have a fever and she was now very sick.

Luckily, Luffy acted quickly. He managed to get her before she fell to the ground. He now realized that her breathing was heaving and her cheeks were redder than before. "Nami?"

No answer.

"Nami?" Luffy shook her a bit.

Still no answer.

Luffy frowned and began to carry her back near the fire.

Once there, he carefully set her down. He sat and wondered for a moment. "Hmm… what to do…" he thought out loud.

An idea popped into his head, and soon he was rumuging through the bag. He eventually pulled out what seemed to be a red blanket. No, it was just a pair or two of Luffy's vest, clumped together. He pulled out a pair of his jeans and made it into a pillow, putting under Nami's head carefully. And soon, he put his vests on her as a blanket.

Luffy smiled to himself. "Much better! She should be better in no time!" He then remembered something.

"My hat!" He shoot up and ran back to the peak, but to his horror, it wasn't there! "AHH! WHERE'S MY HAT?" Luffy looked all over, but there were no signs of it. After an hour or so of searching, he had finally decided to give up.

"I guess I'll just look tomorrow…" He said with a defeated tone. Sighing, he made his way back to Nami, who was still sleeping, but not so peacefully.

Luffy sat himself down next to her._ I wonder if she'll be ok… and I wonder where my hat is!_

"Man, I wish someone was here to help me…" he moaned. He glanced over at the fire, which seemed to be almost gone. That reminded him of how cold it was. His hands quickly went around himself, hugging himself tightly.

"It's cold!" Luffy rubbed his hands along his arms, wishing it would get warmer.

"Lu… ffy…" His head turned abruptly towards Nami. Had she really just called his name?

"Nami?" Luffy rushed over to her side, but she was still asleep.

"Luffy…" She called again, her voice still no louder than a whisper.

Luffy continued to sit next to Nami. He knew that he couldn't really help, but his heart told him to stay close by Nami. That was help enough.

--------------------------

The sun slowly rose across the horizon. Sunrise was truly beautiful in the Caribbean.

Luffy sat at the same cliff he did last night. He stared out at the peaceful sunrise with two things on his mind. Nami, and his hat.

A slight moan came from where Nami was, and so that was the signal for Luffy to run over to her side. Once he got there, he looked at her face, which was still red. So he didn't know much about medicine, or nothing really, but he could still try to help. That would be ok, right?

"Luffy…" Nami said in a whisper. She had been saying his name all night, along with Kaya, Kuina and Vivi. But what Luffy did wonder was why it was only him and not Sanji for example.

He sighed as he watched Nami, hoping for a miracle that would make her awake. Suddenly, there was a load noise coming from who knows where. Luffy clutched his stomach. _Food…_

Luffy picked himself up and sat down next to the bag, which was haft empty since Nami was still using his clothing as a bed. Just as he was about to pull something out of the bag, he heard a noise behind him.

"Luffy?" Luffy turned around to see Nami, who was indeed awake.

"Nami!" He jumped up with a large grin and ran over.

Nami couldn't help but smile as she slowly got up, but her strength was still weak, which caused her to fall back down onto the ground.

"Are you ok?" Luffy plumped down next to her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Y-yes…" Nami looked down at Luffy's clothing piled on her. "Luffy, did you put these on me?"

"Yup, sure did! I thought you might be cold, and well we had no blankets…" Luffy glanced back at the bag, then back at her.

Nami smiled, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. "Thank you…"

"No problem!" Luffy gave his trademark grin once more as he jumped up. "Now, let's have some breakfast!"

Nami smiled and once again tried to get up. Thanks to Luffy's help, she managed to get up and walk over to prepare breakfast.

And so the rest of the day went on pretty smoothly. Nami sometimes needed to rest, but Luffy, being Luffy, didn't want to just sit around and do nothing. And so what better to do that carry her? Nami wasn't too found of the idea, but it was better than nothing.

The Forest of Miracles did serve its meaning, at least to Nami it did. It not only showed her how to get along with an idiot like him, but maybe to see a kind, caring, still simple-minded, naive, stubborn, stupid… Well the bottom point is, Nami found out that Luffy was a kind caring person after all. And who knows, maybe that will really mean something one day… perhaps sooner than she thinks…

**A/N-** Whew, this chapter took me a while. I just couldn't find inspiration! Well here it is, and I personally didn't enjoy it that much. I was trying to go for something else, but this was the closest it got, so I guess it's ok… Well I have pretty much the rest of the Caribbean trip planned out, but when they got back to school, I don't have that much. Perhaps some suggestions can help me, because I do want this story to continue on! Well have a Happy Thanksgiving! I will try to get a chap up during the weekend, but I got a lot of family and friend plans, so it is tentative. Until next time!


	9. Search for the Straw Hat

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

Disclaimer: I beginning to think that I will never own One Piece… well, that doesn't mean I should stop trying!

**A/N-** I am back! Sorry I did not update as soon as I thought I would. I would like to say that I have made a LN one-shot! Check it out when you have the time. And know, time for chapter 9!

**Chapter 9: Search for the Straw Hat**

"Are you sure you're ok Nami?"

"Do you want us to get anything?"

Kuina and Vivi sat on the edge of Nami's bed, who was bedridden due to her fever.

The feverish girl managed a smile. "I'm fine, don't worry," she said with a weak voice.

Vivi sighed. "I'm not so sure that we can trust that Luffy will take care of you!"

Kuina nodded in agreement. "Vivi's right! That idiot barely knows how to take care of himself, none the less a sick girl like you!"

Nami once again smiled. Her friends tended to worry too much at times. "I'll be fine…" She sighed and looked at her two friends. "Now go and have fun. Luffy took care of me during that school assignment thing and-"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Vivi grinned slightly. "So, how was it?"

Kuina smiled. "Yeah, I mean we told you what happened in Monkey Jungle!"

Nami chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I know." She quickly thought of a way to avoid that conversation. What would he friends say if they knew he possibly liked Luffy?

"Anyway, where's Kaya?" Nami asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. She wasn't in her room," Kuina said as she thought about it. "Well where's Luffy? I mean this is his room too!"

"Kuina, can't you tell? She's trying to change the subject!" Vivi pointed out.

"No!" Nami quickly protected herself. "I'm just wondering…"

Kuina and Vivi exchanged glances, and then looked back at Nami, whose face was now a light shade of pink. She knew what they were thinking.

"So what exactly happened in the Forest Miracles?" The two girls grinned.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Nami jumped out of her bed and began pushing her friends towards the door. "Look at the time. You guys should go to the beach! Have fun!"

"But Nami-!" Vivi and Kuina looked over their shoulders to see the door slam in their faces.

Vivi sighed. "This will never work! It's obvious she's starting to like Luffy, but she always hides the good evidence!"

"Yup!" Kuina nodded her head. "Well then we gotta come up with a plan!"

Vivi grinned at the thought. "Good idea…"

--------------------

"And there I was, fighting off this giant beer to protect our stuff!" Usopp stood in fighting stance, as he showed how he fought the bear.

Zoro sighed. "Usopp, give it a rest would yah?"

Usopp frowned slightly. "But it happened! I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard these types of stories before." Zoro grumbled. "Let's just say my night wasn't too enjoyable."

"You were fighting with that Mihawk guy, right?" Sanji grinned when he saw Zoro grumble once more.

"Hey Luffy, how was your night? You know, with Nami." Usopp questioned.

"Huh? Oh, it was alright!" Luffy said with his cheerful smile.

"Was Nami ok? You didn't let her get hurt did you?" Sanji jumped in front of Luffy, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't Sanji, just calm down!" Usopp pulled back his friend as he looked back at Luffy.

Luffy grinned widely. "Don't worry Sanji! She's good! She just has a fever-"

"WHAT!" Sanji burst out with a shocked and angered expression on his face. "You let my Nami get sick!" Sanji let a menacing growl from under his breath.

Luffy gave a laugh. "She's alright! Anyway, I better go back," Luffy said as he pointed his finger in the direction of the door. He waved goodbye as he stepped out of the door.

"I sure hope Nami's alright…" He thought out loud as he walked.

He was soon in front oh his door as he gently pushed it open. "Nami?"

Nami rolled over in her bed, lifting her head slightly. "Oh, you're back Luffy…"

Luffy walked over towards her bed, his smile still on his face. "You feeling ok? Sanji was worried about you."

Nami chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. But hey, can you do me a little favor?" Nami kept on going, not waiting for an answer. "Can you get me some breakfast? I didn't eat anything yet…"

Luffy gave his goofy grin and nodded. "Yeah, sure! I'll be back soon!" With that said, he ran out of the door, leaving a snickering Nami behind.

She slowly got out of bed as she took off her pajamas and slipped on her regular clothes. "Luffy can be so dumb at times… but I still do owe him a proper thank you…" Nami gave a small sigh as she quickly ran out of the door.

She raced down the halls, hoping no one would see her, especially not Luffy. Soon, she was outside and heading towards the forest. _I sure hope I remember where it was…_

After a while of searching, Nami finally got there. The Forest of Miracles.

"What nice memories…" she said with a slight sarcastic tone as she walked. "But Luffy did save me, so I should give him some kind of thank you. And I know the perfect thing."

And so she searched for a while.

Nothing.

Some more.

Still nothing.

Nami sighed as she sat down on a stump of a tree. "How am I supposed to find that hat if I don't even remember where we camped out!"

There was a slight rustle in the bushes that made Nami look up. "Anyone there?"

No answer.

"Probably just a rabbit or something," Nami reassured herself as she stood up again. "Back to searching…"

Time passed by, and still nothing came up. It was just about hopeless.

"How will I be able to find it?" She glanced over towards the sky, seeing the sun well over head. "It must be about noon, and Luffy will be sure to notice I'm gone…"

--------------------

"Hmm… what to get Nami…" A clueless Luffy stood in front of the breakfast table.

"Um, excuse me sir. Would you like some breakfast?" A clerk came up in front of Luffy.

"Uh, yeah! I gotta find some food and…" He looked over back at the table. Waffles, cereal, muffins, bagels, just about everything.

"Well it is almost noon, so I suggest you hurry up!" With that, the clerk walked away.

"What, it's noon!" Luffy glanced one last time at the table, and grabbed a plate and put everything on it.

He ran back towards the room at full speed, only to see an empty room once there. "Nami!" He set the plate down and thought for a moment. An idea popped to his head, giving him a place to go. He didn't know why, but he followed his instinct.

--------------------

Nami continued to walk around the seemingly endless forest. "I don't remember it being so long…"

A slight noise in the bush made Nami turn around. "Who is that? Hello? I know you're there!" She could feel herself getting angry as she stomped over.

"I said get out of that hiding place!"

Another rustle in the bushes. "Why, surely!" A rough voice came from the bush. Out came a large figure, at least 18 for sure.

Nami took a step back, feeling sweat drip her neck.

"Heh, don't worry, I won't hurt you!" A menacing grin came upon his face. He took a step forward as she took a step back. "Just give me some money and I'll leave you alone."

"W-why sure… anything you…" Nami gave a nervous smile as she spoke in her sweet and innocent voice. "...wait; did you just say my money?" Her voice was again bitter as she stepped forward angrily.

"Yes, I said you're money! Now hand it over!" The thug stuck out his hand, waiting for the money. "You don't want me to get rough now, do you?" His other hand was pulled together in a tight fist.

"Um-" Nami once again stepped back. _What did I get myself into!_

"I'm wait- Ugh!"

She shut her eyes tightly, hearing the boy fall onto his back with a loud thud. When she opened her eyes, she could see a blur of red and blue. "Luffy?"

Luffy turned around, grinning. "There you are!"

She stared for a short while before the thought finally processed in her brain. _He came here… just for me?_

While Luffy and Nami were caught up in their moment, the boy managed to get up. "Heh, you're not gonna get away from me that easily!"

"Uh?" Luffy turned towards the thug once more. "Oh, so you still wanna fight?" He grinned widely as he pulled back his arm, making it land squarely on the boy's chest, sending him flying backwards.

Nami still stared, not being able to understand a few things. She shook her head, finally coming back to reality. And then the thought dawned on her. _I didn't find his hat!_

While Luffy was still making sure the boy was out for good, she made a run for it. She still had no idea where it would be, but her feet seemed to be running on their own.

"Nami?" Luffy turned his head slightly to see the orange head disappear from sight. "Wait, Nami!" And soon, he was chasing her as she still continued to look.

"Finally!" Nami's eye spotted the spec of yellow floating through the wind. She took a few steps forward, her hand reaching out as she grabbed it.

"Nami!" Luffy skidded to a stop as he walked up to her. "What where you doing here anyway?"

Nami chuckled. She said nothing as she put his hat firmly on his head. "That was a thank you," she said with a smile.

Luffy looked at her for a moment, a grin slowly appeared on his face. "Heh, I should be thanking you!" He stepped back slightly, revealing a giant smile. "Thanks!"

Nami smiled. _You're wrong… I should be thanking you… because without you, who knows where I would have been…_

"Let's go back, I'm hungry!" He turned around and started to walk, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was following.

--------------------

"What? Where did I go? I put it right here!" The frantic Luffy looked all over the hotel room, searching for the large plate of food.

Nami giggled as she watched him go. "Maybe you forgot to bring it or something," she suggested.

"Aw man! I'm hungry!" He clutched his grumbling stomach.

"Just wait an hour or so until lunch! Unless you want to go now, but then you-"

"All right let's go!" A grin once again appeared on Luffy's face as he ran through the door.

Nami sighed as she walked towards the door. "I just had to get him started…"

------------------------

**A/N-** Blah, it's short, I know. Well here is the long awaited 9th chapter. Sorry it took a while, but I never knew Thanksgiving weekend could take up so much time. Well I am thinking of making a new One Piece story that is not a Oneshot. I'm gonna need some more time to think about it… Until then, review and enjoy!


	10. Party Planning

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

**Disclaimer:** After all this time, One Piece still doesn't belong to me…. Oh well!

**Chapter 10: Party Planning**

"So that will be one Caesar salad, a medium-well steak, buffalo wings, pasta and two orders of fries. Is that it?" The waiter stood next to the table of four girls, a notepad and pet in his hands.

Vivi nodded. "Yup, and 4 glasses of water please."

The waiter nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.

"So…" Kaya turned towards Nami, Kuina and Vivi looking her way too. "What happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, you weren't in your room!" Kuina said with a grin.

Nami blinked once. She wasn't exactly planning to tell them how Luffy helped her. Then again, she wasn't planning on this either.

"Luffy wasn't there either," pitched in Vivi.

"Well… um…" Nami stammered. "I was going to get his hat-"

"Why?"

"You bothered to get his hat?"

All eyes were on Nami, questions being asked. Her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Like I was saying…" Nami took in a breath as the questions finally stopped. "I was getting his hat and some guy tried to mug me and he came to save me, happy?"

All was silent for a moment. But it didn't last long.

"He did? Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Wow, he must care a lot about you a lot!"

"Looks like Sanji has some competition…"

"Come on, it's not like that!" said Nami, quickly defending herself. She only received grins as a response.

"Here we go ladies," said the waiter as he set down 4 plates of delicious looking food.

Kaya looked down at her pasta, carefully dressed with tomato sauce and cheese.

Kuina's steak had mashed potatoes on the side, a few leaves of parsley and a slice of tomato, along with the large piece of juicy steak.

Vivi had her buffalo wings aligned in a star type shape, a cup of sauce laying the in middle.

Nami's Caesar salad was a collection of leaves, topped with Caesar dressing and cheese. Crotons were also aligned along the salad.

"Enjoy your food," the waiter said as he walked off with a smile.

"Yum! This is real good food!" Without hesitation, Kuina had already taken a huge chuck of meat and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Do you have any manners?" Vivi asked with a small smile. It was quite funny to see Kuina pig out sometimes.

"Is it my fault if I just happen to have a good taste for food?" Kuina quickly defended herself.

Nami and Kaya giggled as they soon began on their on food. For a little while, it remained silent.

"So, what did happen yesterday?" Vivi broke the silent as she swallowed a piece of a buffalo wing.

"Just what I said," Nami said quickly, trying to avoid details.

"Well yeah, but we mean in better detail!" added Kaya.

"It was nothing," said Nami with a slight blush.

Just as the girls were about to try to get some more answers out of Nami, the waiter once again walked up.

"I see you liked your meals," he said, pointing to the four empty plates. "I'll bring the check."

They all smiled as he walked off. "Thanks for treating us to lunch again Nami," said Kuina with a smile.

"Yup, that was really nice of you!" Kaya said. Vivi nodded in agreement with her two friends.

"Wait, what!" Nami exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like we brought our money!" Vivi reminded her.

"And we all know that you always have money with you… or you get it, somehow…" Kuina gave a mischievous grin.

Nami sighed as she pulled out some money. "Fine, fine. But next time, please remember to bring _some_ money."

-----------------------

The boys, on the other hand, didn't want to go all the way to a restaurant to have lunch, none the less pay for that lunch. So they decided to just eat at the hotel, which wasn't as good food, but was at least inclusive to the vacation.

All four were seated at a table, Luffy stuffing his mouth with the many types of meat, Usopp also stuffing his face, but not as much as Luffy, Sanji eating like the well mannered young man he is, and Zoro drinking down his juice happily. It was just a matter of time before Zoro's new obsession would be beer. He was only four short years away from 21.

"So guys aren't you having fun here?" asked Usopp between bites.

"Yup!" Luffy said, partly chewing as he talked.

Zoro took the last sip of his nineteenth cup of juice. "Yeah, I guess. I finally had time to catch up on some sleeping…"

Sanji nodded. "So many cute girls… oh how I love it…" He smiled as he began to daydream in his own little world.

"But didn't you say Nami was the most beautiful girl in the entire universe and beyond?" Usopp questioned the daydreaming Sanji. He snapped out of his fairytale land and glared daggers at Usopp, who had taken emergency measures and hidden behind his chair for dear life.

"Anyway," Luffy said as he finally finished his who knows how many plates of meat and began chugging down his water. "Maybe we show go play something!"

Zoro shrugged. "Like what?" He asked as he got up form his seat.

"Vollyeball?" Usopp suggested. His other three friends shook their heads.

"We already did that… and well lost to the girls. But they played so well!" Sanji's eyes were immediately replaced with hearts.

And so the four friends sat there, thinking of what they wanted to do while Luffy continued stuffing his face with probably his twelfth breakfast that he was eating IN THE SAME HOUR.

-----------------------

"A party sounds like a great idea! Good suggesting skills you got there, Kuina!" Vivi said with a smile as she looked over towards her navy haired friend.

"But… I didn't say anything…" Kuina stated with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Pretending she didn't hear anything, Vivi went on. "We should have it in our room," she said, signaling Kaya and herself. "So there will be no roommates bursting in last minute that will say: What the hell is going on here!" Vivi smiled widely, likely her idea very much.

Nami, Kaya and Kuina nodded in agreement. "We should invite _everyone_!" Kuina suggested for real this time.

"Yeah! I mean, I bet no one else has thought of this idea. It will be like, a Good Bye Caribbean Party!" Nami said.

"Well, we only have 5 more days here, so I guess we'd better start the planning," Kaya reminded everyone.

Everyone nodded in unison and continued their trek towards their designated sun tanning spot for today.

"So…" Kuina began as they were nearing their spot. "What are we going to do at the party anyway?" The other girls took a long moment to think.

"Dance, I guess," said Kaya, who had the '_isn't it obvious?'_ look on her face, but she didn't make it sound so obvious.

"That's a good idea!" Nami said. And then, another wonderful idea popped into her mind. "I remember bringing my CD player, and better yet, CDs! I have The Black Cats, The Straw Hats, Baroque Works, and Captain Smoker and the Cigarettes!"

"Awesome! So we'll have a party, in my room, with dancing, and awesome music!" Kuina summed up quickly. "Wait," she said as she paused and thought for a moment. "We need really awesome food to be in this really awesome party!"

"Kuina's right!" Vivi exclaimed as she pulled out a random piece of paper and a random pen out of nowhere and began jotting things down. "Let's see. We need food…"

"Invites!" Kuina reminded her.

"Invites…" she jotted down.

"A boom box!" Kaya said.

"Boom box…"

"Uh…" The three friends looked at each other and thought.

"Uh…" Vivi wrote down, only to realize seconds later that that didn't belong at all! So she used the trusty white out bottle that she so happened to have to white it out.

"I think that's it," Nami said, turning towards her three friends to receive nods of agreement.

"Let's go get some of these things then!" Kuina said as she snatched the list from Vivi and read it. "Food, invites and a boom box. That can't be hard!"

"Ok, how about you," Nami pointed to Kaya, "get the invites." She turned towards Kuina. "You get the food, and you," she looked at Vivi, "get the boom box."

Everyone nodded, knowing their tasks. "Wait…" Vivi looked at Nami. "What are you going to do?"

"Tell people about it of course!" She responded in the '_It's obviously obvious!'_ tone that not many people used.

"Right!" Vivi said. And so the four girls ran off in separate directions, two of them running back towards other directions, realizing that they had indeed made a mistake, and continued to complete their tasks.

-----------------------

The boys were now finished with lunch, which took a good hour and a half, and were now at the beach. Sanji was glancing in all directions, managed to see just about every girl in a bikini. Zoro was still half asleep, since he was never actually fully awake. Usopp was babbling on about another one of his 'many adventures' to Luffy who seemed to be listening quite intently. And suddenly they all stopped.

As random as it was, in front of them was an Ice Cream Stand. One that had absolutely no line on it. And what better than to have an ice cream on a parching hot day? So the four boys rushed towards the stand and were about to make a dive for it, but a random and rather large group of other kids came to form a line that was at least 9 feet long. And so the four sighed and went off walking in another direction.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Luffy, becoming quite bored as usual.

"We can build a sandcastle! I mean, we are at the beach!" Usopp suggested.

Sanji and Zoro stared at him for a moment. "We are 11th graders," Sanji clarified.

But it did not seem that Luffy got it, since he immediately said, "Yeah! That's a great idea Usopp!" So the two rushed towards an untouched spot of sand near the water, but not too close of course. Any amateur sandcastle builder knows that it can't be too close to the water or too far. It needed to be just right.

Zoro sighed. "Guess we might as well join them," he said, even though he _really_ didn't want to.

"No way! You can go with them, but I'm going over _there_!" Sanji pointed in some random direction and walked over there, attracting the attention of many teenagers. After all, he was a ladies' man.

Zoro sighed once more and went over with Luffy and Usopp, helping them build their sandcastle. Still, he didn't know why.

-----------------------

Nami, meanwhile, was having quite the exercise walking from one beach chair to another, informing random 11th graders about the up coming party. So after informing everyone, except for the teachers of course, she found nothing to do. So she decided to go wait in the much smaller line at the Ice Cream Stand. And she waited… and waited… and continued to wait… and stared at the water… and waited.

Oh look, it's her turn!

"One tiny scoop of strawberry please," she asked with a bright smile.

So the man gave her the ice cream. "That will be $2.50."

"Oh, I forgot my wallet…" She sighed and then looked behind the man. "Oh, what's that?"

The man looked over his shoulder only to find nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't see any-" He turned back only to see that she had ran off without paying. He sighed.

Nami smiled as she ate her ice cream, soon throwing the cone in the trash. Eating the cone was just like total fat! Now who wanted that?

Shaking her head, she continued walking. There was nothing much to do except sun tan, like her friends originally planned. So she grabbed a beach chair and laid down on it, not bothering to put sunscreen since she already did about 3 hours ago in her room! She was about to close her eyes to peacefully sun tan when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Nami!"

_Oh no… not him…_

**A/N:** Whew, there it is. Chapter 10. I know it took like almost 2 months. I am truly sorry! The story kind of slipped my mind in December and then I went on a two week vacation (to the Caribbean just like Luffy!). I am really sorry I didn't update for a while. I just hope I am forgiven… Well I will try to update a lot more frequently than before, but now, I must depart, so bye bye!

P. S. I am again realllllllly sorrrrrrry!

P. S. S. Enjoy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! (It's my friend's birthday!)


	11. Uh Oh!

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

Disclaimer: I'm still far far away from owning One Piece!

**Chapter 11: Uh Oh!**

This was trouble. The party was in a day, and it would take much longer to find a boom box. And what is a party without a boom box?

Vivi sighed loudly, after wandering the halls for the fourth time and now resting in her room. "What am I going to do?" She wondered a loud.

Her eyes darted around the room, finding no signs of help. She bounced off of her bed and walked out of the door, attempting to go on her fifth search. Just when she was about to run and turn a corner, she bumped into a tall figure.

"Vivi?"

Vivi looked up too see the blonde haired teenager clad in his orange bathing suit and plain white T-shirt.

"Oh, hi Sanji!" She gave a nervous smile and stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He replied with his gentlemanly smile. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I was just looking for something, that's all!" Vivi glanced up at Sanji once more, and then headed off again.

"Wait, Vivi!" The blue haired girl stopped in her tracks and turned around, only to see him approaching her. "I'll help you."

Vivi paused for a moment, finally registering what happened. For some reason, she wasn't acting like her normal self. "Oh, well I'm looking for a boom box. For a…" she paused once more, not sure if she should tell him of the party.

"That shouldn't be too hard to find!" Sanji said with a smile. "I know exactly where to go." Jamming his hands into his convenient swimsuit pockets, he began to walk past here. "We'll get one in no time!"

Vivi quickly nodded and followed him down the hallway. They walked for a while, passing many doors and a few of their classmates. The silence between them was growing, which made both of them feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So why aren't you hanging out with Luffy?" Vivi questioned.

Sanji took a moment to think. "They were doing something that didn't seem the type of thing I would do…" He said with a slight chuckle. _11th graders building a sandcastle…_

"Oh," she replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Ok, here it is!" He stopped in front of a door that read 'Office'. Taking his hands out of his pockets, he removed a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on. He pushed the door open, signaling that she stay behind.

There was a tiny desk which Vivi assumed was the secretary's desk. And surely enough, behind the small desk was a girl not much older than them. She seemed to not be focusing very well. She watched as Sanji walked over to her, immediately catching her attention. And soon enough, he began talking to her using his 'gentlemanly' techniques. No one could resist those, except Nami of course.

Vivi continued to watch, and then turned her head, feeling a weird feeling inside of her. Anger? No. Disappointment? No. Jealousy? Maybe.

She quickly shook her head, and then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a boom box! It was perfect, perfect size, good condition, everything! She grinned. _Sanji pulled through this time…_

Making sure that the secretary was still caught up with Sanji, Vivi quietly crept over towards the boom box. She crawled behind a couch first, making sure to keep covered. Then, she dove for behind the coffee table. And before anyone knew it, she was already right next to the storage closet which the boom box was placed on. The problem was, it was _on top_ of the storage closet, which was taller than her.

_Shoot…_

---------------------

"Nami!"

_Oh no… not him…_

The orange haired girl turned around, seeing the straw hat boy with his long nosed friend. And what she didn't expect was that they were making a _sandcastle._

"Hi Luffy!" She said, not wanting to hurt his feelings. She quickly walked over, not wanting anyone to notice.

"Wanna help us?" He asked as he padded the sand on the ever growing castle.

She shook her head. Right before she was about to leave, she said something that she regretted. "I'm planning a party with my friends tomorrow. Wanna come? It's in Kuina's and Vivi's room."

Luffy took it into consideration while Nami screamed to herself on the inside. "Sure! But only if Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji can come, okay?"

Nami simply nodded, still confused as to why she agreed. Without anymore waiting or talking, she ran off.

"What's with her?" Usopp questioned. Luffy merely shrugged as they continued their sand castle.

---------------------

Sanji was still talking with the secretary who was still hooked on every word he said. Meanwhile, Vivi was still wondering on how to get the boom box from on top of the shelf. She looked around, finding a new by stool. Grinning, she carefully walked over and grabbed it, putting it next to the shelf.

"Oh, really?" The secretary giggled as Sanji continued talking. "Why, I-" She stopped mid sentence, hearing a thud from Vivi's direction. "Who's that?" She asked.

Sanji looked towards Vivi, a worried look on his face.

Vivi looked down at the boom box in her hands, then at Sanji. Without thinking twice, she threw the boom box towards Sanji. "Come on Sanji, catch! And let's get out of here!" She jumped down from the stool and rushed towards the door.

He blinked once, and then quickly held out his arms to have the boom box land in his arms. And it hurt. But that didn't matter to him as he quickly followed Vivi out the door. "Sorry!" He called to the girl.

"Wait!" The secretary ran to the door. "Wasn't your name Mr. Prince?" She shouted after them, but neither heard her since they ran out of earshot, now slowly down.

"Thanks," Vivi said in between pants.

Sanji took off his sunglasses and smiled. "No problem."

They walked for a while, silence flowing between them. She was carrying the boom box, thankful that nothing bad happened. Well, nothing that bad happened. He just walked with his hands in his pockets, not saying a word.

"So what's it for?" Sanji questioned.

"For a… party…" She replied with a smile.

"Really? When is it?" A mischievous grin grew on his face. A party meant a lot of people, which meant a lot of girls.

"Tomorrow night," She answered. "It's in my room, which is room 154."

Sanji smiled. "Am I invited?" He glanced at Vivi, who nodded.

"Sure. Oh look, there's my room, so bye!" With a smile, Vivi ran into her room, leaving him at the door.

He smiled. _Tomorrow night, eh?_

---------------------

The four girls were sitting in Nami's room, discussing a very important matter. The party.

"So we have what we need, right?" Nami asked.

"I got some good chips and candy!" Kuina said happily as she held up bags of unhealthy junk food that teenagers would surely love.

"Here are some invites, but they aren't that good," Kaya said as she help up stationary with things jotted on the small pieces of paper.

"That looks good enough," Vivi reassured her friend. She grabbed the boom box from behind her and showed it to the three girls. "And this is the boom box I managed to get."

"That's great!" Kuina said happily.

Nami grabbed some CD's and tossed them to Vivi and then started rummaging through her bag. "Now we just have to set up the party. We don't have that long, since it is tonight."

Everyone nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kuina jumped up and grabbed the food, heading towards the door. Her three friends followed, each having armfuls of things.

---------------------

Zoro sat at the bar, drinking some rum. Of course he wasn't aloud to, but the drinking age was only 18 here. And surely he looked like an 18 year old!

He turned his head to see his friends approaching. Really, only Luffy and Usopp. Sanji was no where to be seen.

"Yo, Zoro!" Luffy said as he jumped into the seat next to his friend. Usopp sat next to Luffy.

"What are you up to?" Usopp asked, ordering some soda.

"Eh," He merely responded.

"There's a party tonight!" Luffy shouted with glee. A few people turned towards him, but soon went back to their every day lives.

Zoro nodded. "Yea, Kuina told me. It's in room 201, right?"

"Well, Nami told us in Vivi and Kuina's room, so if that's it then I guess so!" Luffy said.

Zoro managed a smile. "I bet it will be good. Only a few more days to the end of this vacation, so it better be."

Usopp and Luffy nodded in agreement.

"So where's cook boy? I thought he was with you," Zoro said as he looked towards his friends.

Usopp shrugged. "I think he went off somewhere to flirt with girls or somewhere…"

"Figures."

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Luffy asked, beginning to get slightly bored.

"We could go look for Sanji," Usopp or suggested.

"Or we could just sleep or something…" Zoro said.

Luffy took those ideas into consideration. "How about we go look for Sanji, and then we sleep!"

Usopp and Zoro nodded at Luffy's compromise as the three got up and began on their search for Sanji!

---------------------

The girls stood in the room, admiring their work. The boom box was in place, and music was already playing. The food was neatly aligned, well maybe not that neat, on the table. The invitations were already sent out, by means of slipping the invite under the door. Everything was perfect!

Kuina glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Just in time! The party's gonna start at around ten pm. It's almost nine. Everyone should be done with dinner and coming back to their rooms."

"Yeah, and speaking of, maybe we should get some drinks," Vivi suggested, noticing there was no drinks on the table.

"God idea, but where will we get it?" Kaya questioned.

"I'm sure we can go buy some," Nami said.

"But, we have to stay in our rooms, since it is nine." Kaya reminded her.

"Hmm…" Nami thought for a moment. "I have an idea! How about each of us look for one bottle and we either get it from the dining place or from someone else!" She suggested.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, thinking it was a good idea. "Ok, so I'll get the Coke," Nami said.

"I'll get some juice," Kuina offered.

"I guess I'll look for some Sprite…" Kaya said.

"Then I'll get Snapple!" Vivi said.

"Ok, so that should be enough, right? Then let's go!" So the four girls walked out of the room and off to find their appointed beverages.

---------------------

The four boys were now heading back to their rooms. Everyone seemed to be very excited for the party, especially Sanji.

"So we're going to that party, right?" Usopp asked.

"Of course we are! If Nami and her friends planned it, then I'm positive it's going to be the best!" Sanji smiled brightly as Zoro just rolled his eyes.

"Yup! I bet it will be fun!" Luffy grinned widely. "So, what do you think there's going to be at the party?"

Zoro sighed. "Dancing probably. What else?" He crossed his arms. "But who really cares? I doubt it's going to be worthwhile at all…"

Sanji growled as he looked at Zoro. "Of course it's going to be fun!"

"Maybe we should change into clothing then," Usopp suggested, since everyone were _still_ in their bathing suits. And they probably didn't shower either.

"Of course I will! It would be so un gentlemanly to show up to a party with dirty clothing!" Sanji said.

"Whatever," Zoro said as he headed towards his room. "We have another hour until he party, so I say we meet 15 minutes before in your room," He said as he pointed to Usopp. They all nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways to get ready for the party of the vacation!

---------------------

**A/N-** There it is, chapter 11. I'm sorry updating is going slowly! I have been trying, honest! Well I think I might be able to update next week, depends. With my new story, it might be hard. If you want to check out my new story! It will keep you busy. So please review! Bye bye!


	12. Partay!

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not owned by me…

**Chapter 12: Par-tay!**

Music blasted in the room. Chips were eaten. Drinks were drunk. People danced and, well, talked.

"This party is awesome!" Kuina yelled over the party noise.

Nami nodded. "I'm surprised so many people came!"

Kaya and Vivi simply smiled.

"Well what are you doing just standing there? Go and dance!" Kuina yelled as she pushed her two friends towards the dance floor which really was the large space where the desk used to be.

Kaya stepped aside. "But I don't have anyone to dance with!" She said, happy to have a good excuse not to dance.

"Yeah! I don't either!" Vivi said, standing next to Kaya. Nami sighed.

As if on cue, the four boys walked into the party. Sanji wore his usual black pants but wore a loose blue shirt instead of a suit. Usopp had on a pair of baggy brown shorts and a white T-shirt. Zoro had on long and slightly ripped navy shorts and a plain black shirt. Luffy wore his usual rolled up jeans, red vest and straw hat.

Sanji ran over towards the girl faster than anyone could say 'Sanji ran over towards the girls'!

"My, you girls look lovely today!" He said as he gave a slight bow.

Luffy soon followed Sanji, with Zoro and Usopp trailing behind.

"Why thank you Sanji," Vivi said with a smile. She was still a bit weary from getting the boom box.

"Hey come on guys! Let's go dance!" Usopp said with a grin.

"I'd rather not. Besides, we don't have someone to dance with," Zoro reminded his friend, who merely sighed.

Nami and Vivi exchanged looks, remembering their 'matchmaking' plan. Grinning, Nami and Vivi nudged Kaya.

"I'm sure Kaya wants to dance with you Usopp!" Vivi said.

Usopp's face brightened. "Really?" He smiled and looked at Kaya. "So, do you want to dance?"

Kaya thought it over for a moment. Since she didn't want to reject him, she decided to go along with it. "Sure," she said with a smile.

"Great!" Usopp grabbed Kaya's hand and rushed to the dance floor. Nami swore that she saw Kaya's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Cool! Usopp got a dance partner!" said Luffy, who seemed to be rejoicing for his friend. Zoro rolled his eyes while Sanji sighed.

Just as Vivi and Nami were going to suggest Zoro dance with Kuina, the door burst open. Everyone closed theirs mouths and stopped dancing as they turned their heads towards the door, only to see…

…Mihawk! And so everyone shrugged and continued dancing or whatever they were doing.

Zoro and Sanji watched as Mihawk walked over. He was dressed in dark purple pants and a black vest, wearing no shirt.

"Why, you like beautiful," Mihawk said as he looked over the girls with his hawk like eyes. He grinned when he saw Kuina. "Would you like to dance with me?" He said with his strong French accent.

Kuina blushed slightly. She didn't expect anyone to ask her to dance. Nami and Vivi got slightly nervous. Their matchmaking plan didn't include _Mihawk_ anywhere!

Luffy watched dumbfounded, not really sure what was going on. Sanji hoped that he would still be able to dance with either Vivi or Nami. Zoro, for some unknown reason, didn't like the fact that Mihawk was asking Kuina. Perhaps it was because he hated Mihawk and wanted to be better than him? Perhaps.

Before Kuina could respond, Zoro walked in between them, facing Mihawk. "Yeah right, like she would ever want to dance with _you_."

"And who says she wants to dance with you?" He asked, his hawk eyes staring in Zoro's black ones.

"I never said she would, but I'm sure she would rather dance with me than you!"

Luffy and Nami wouldn't help but laugh. Seeing two rivals fight over dancing with one girl was pretty funny, since in one way they were fighting to dance with her, and in another way to show who is better. It was funny once you think about it.

Kuina just watched as the boys fought over her. At least, she _thought_ they were fighting over here. And maybe they were! She smiled a bit on the inside. _How nice it is to have boys fight over you… especially when it's Zoro…_ She shook her head vigorously, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind.

Sanji wondered if Zoro's attempts would prevail and he would indeed get to dance with Kuina. That made him angry a bit, considering that no lady would _ever_ want to dance with Zoro. But he would soon find out how wrong he was.

Vivi at first said nothing. Then again, she didn't say much during the argument battle thing. She watched just as Kuina did, and began thinking how well her match making was going! Then again, it wasn't like she _planned_ this to happen at all.

Finally, the two stopped arguing, or so it seemed since they stopped talking and all. Both of them seemed to stay calm. Everyone remained quiet as they slowly turned their heads towards Kuina.

"Hey, Zoro," Kuina said as the green haired boy turned towards her.

"Hm?"

"I beat I can dance better than you can!" A grin grew on her face as she waited for his answer.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked as he went towards the dance floor. Kuina gave a small nod and ran after him. The others couldn't tell if it was her way of asking him to dance, or just a challenge, but they shrugged it off.

Mihawk grunted as he looked around at everyone. "Looks like I'm done here," he said before walking off.

Vivi and Nami exchanged glances. They were halfway through the party and they were dance-partner-less! And they simply couldn't have that.

"So, which one of you ladies will I be honored to dance with today?" asked Sanji as he held out a hand. He looked at Vivi, then Nami, and back to Vivi.

Vivi smiled as he took his hand. "Let's go."

Nami smiled as her friend walked off. "They make a cute couple…" She muttered under her breath.

"Mhmm…" Luffy agreed.

She turned her head towards him, forgetting that he was there. "So…"

"What?" He asked in his clueless way. He looked towards her and gave a grin. _Boy, she sure does look good…_

"Would you- I mean do you want to-"

"Dance? Sure!" His grin became wider as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Nami smiled. _I wonder how well he can dance…_

--------------------

"Mmmm," Vivi said as she took a glass of juice. "This is _really_ good! Where id you get it Kuina?"

Kuina thought for a moment, trying to remember. "Oh yeah, one of the chefs gave it to me. They said it was special… I don't remember why," she replied with a small smile.

"So, how was your dance with Zoro?" Vivi asked as she poured herself another glass.

"Oh, that? It was…" Kuina stopped for a moment. She recognized Vivi's grin, and as she did, a blush crept her cheeks. "It was fine!"

Before Vivi could continue questioning her friend, someone ran past them.

"WAIT!" Just after the mysterious 17 year old boy ran past the two girls, a few other girls ran after him. Among the crowd was a white shirt.

"That looks like Zoro's shirt!" Kuina pointed out.

"Yeah, and they look drunk!" Vivi said with a laugh.

"But there's no alcohol. Nothing to get drunk _on_…" She stopped and looked towards the juice. "Hey, let me see that!" She said as she snatched the juice from Vivi's hand. She leaned the cup closer to her face and sniffed it, then handed it back to Vivi. "I knew it! I think that juice had some alcohol in it! No wonder that said it was special…"

Vivi looked down at her juice with a confused expression on her face. "So I was drinking just now?" She quickly set the cup down. "Do you know what that means?"

"That we're under aged?"

"Yes! And if the teachers find out, we're dead!" Vivi cried. Before she could continue on, Kaya came in between the two girls.

"Wasn't that just Zoro?" She questioned, pointing to the running boy with green hair.

"Yeah, that is. And he doesn't have a shirt on…" Vivi grinned mischievously while both of the girls looked at Kuina.

Kuina blushed slightly while she glanced over in Zoro's direction. They were right; his shirt was ripped off by what seemed a mob of fan girls. Zoro _was_ one of the hottest boys in school, and everyone knows that hot boys have mob of fan girls that chase after them every once in a while.

Vivi and Kaya giggled a bit as they watched Kuina stare at Zoro. She quickly snapped out of her staring and glared at the other two girls.

"So, where's Nami anyway?" Kuina asked, hoping to change subject.

"She's still dancing with Luffy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was drunk or something!" Kaya laughed. Vivi and Kuina exchanged nervous glances.

"That is a distinct possibility…" Vivi said in a slightly worried tone.

"How?" She asked, once she stopped laughing.

"The juice I got seemed to have some alcohol in it…" Kuina replied with a nervous smile.

"Uh oh."

--------------------

Nami smiled widely as did Luffy. Sure he wasn't the best dancer, but he was much better than she expected.

"Boy Nami, you sure look good today!" Luffy said. She smiled at his comment.

"W-why thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," she replied. _Wow, that juice sure was a bit strong…_

Luffy began to slow down his dancing, and soon came to a stop. "Hey Nami, do you have a fever again? You don't look to well," he noted as he took a step closer to her, making them only inches apart.

Nami now felt a small brush creep her cheeks. She shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine," she said reassuringly.

Luffy frowned slightly. She sure didn't look alright to him. Not only was she acting weird, but it looked like she had fever with those red cheeks. _Maybe she still has a fever! Or is she… blushing?_

The two stood there during the awkward silence, other than the music playing loudly and people screaming at the top of their lungs. Luffy was trying to figure out whether she had a fever or she was blushing… around him. And Nami was trying to figure out what was making her feel so odd.

Luffy lifted his head up, about to say something. Before he could put together his thoughts and say them out loud, something happened. Some one happened to be dancing dangerously close to Nami. While she was thinking, that person just so happen to fall backwards slightly, causing Nami to fall forward.

Before anyone knew it, Nami had her lips pressed against Luffy's.

They both blinked once, then twice, and again three times. The world seemed to stop for the two, even though everyone else was still carrying on with their lives.

Nami soon pulled back, rather quickly. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her cheeks a deep scarlet. _Did I just… kiss him?_

Luffy stared at her for a moment. _What was that? A kiss? It sure felt good…_ A small smile appeared on his face.

--------------------

Vivi quickly turned her head towards the dance floor. Her match making skills told her something important just happened. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she saw it. Nami kissing Luffy!

Kuina and Kaya saw it as well. The three just stood there for a while, staring.

Vivi grinned slightly. _They always made a cute couple…_

Kuina continued to stare as they pulled away from each other. _Did Nami do that on purpose? Ha! I always knew she liked him…_

Kaya managed a chuckle. _Looks like Nami finally likes somebody. I mean, it's not like that was an accident._

The three girls exchanged glances with each other as they each smiled.

--------------------

Sanji and Usopp had seen the kiss too.

Sanji instantly frowned. "NAMI!"

Usopp turned to see his friend sadden extremely once the kiss was done. "What's wrong?"

"Luffy stole Nami! She deserves someone much better than him!"

"Woah!" Usopp tried to smile as he patted Sanji's shoulder sympathetically. "It's not that. Besides, I'm sure it wasn't… well…"

The blonde boy then ran out of the room in tears, but it's not like anyone saw him. So Usopp pretended not to see anything and looked back at Luffy and smiled once more.

"You go Luffy!"

--------------------

Zoro was currently sitting in a chair near the corner of the party. It was the only safe spot from the crazy girls since it was mostly in shadow. But even though it was in shadow, Zoro saw the scene perfectly. Luffy and Nami kissing.

At first, he didn't show any signs of interest but he then grinned. "I never knew Luffy was actually going to kiss a girl. At least in his highschool years…"

He laughed slightly as he got up and walked towards Usopp, who happened to be near the drinks. Zoro made sure that no crazy girl was about as he made his way towards Usopp.

"Yo."

"Hiya Zoro! Did you see that? Luffy and Nami?" Usopp pointed to Luffy and Nami, who were now saying their goodbyes and getting ready to leave soon.

Zoro simply nodded.

"I never Luffy had it in him! Kissing a girl!" Usopp grinned madly. "Just like I taught him!"

"…You taught him to kiss a girl?" Zoro cracked a grin. He knew Usopp was lying, but it just sounded so funny.

"Ye- I mean no! Not in that way at least…" He replied quickly. He shot a glance at Zoro.

He just laughed as Usopp continued his rambling, ignoring what Zoro just said.

--------------------

Nami and Luffy gave a nervous smile at each other as they said goodbye and walked off. That was certainly embarrassing for both of them, especially since it was an accident. But secretly, they knew that they wanted to do that.

_That felt good, especially since it was Nami. I doubt it would be fun with Zoro, Usopp or Sanji. Even another girl just wouldn't feel right…_ Luffy thought. He certainly enjoyed what had happened, even though he wasn't completely sure what it was _or_ why Name did it.

Nami smiled inwardly. _His lips tasted just like I thought they would. Meaty. Maybe with a hint of some chicken somewhere, but it was still wonderful… I hope Kuina, Kaya and Vivi didn't see though…_ She then frowned, wondering what would happen if her friends found out, or if they knew. Certainly rumors would spread, and quickly.

So the two walked back to their friends, not expected them to already know. But they soon found out once they got to their friends.

Zoro and Usopp explained to Luffy _exactly_ what happened and what it meant, which made it so much more clear to him.

Nami's friends, on the other hand, asked her questions none stop.

Both of them didn't have it too easy. It wasn't the best way to end the vacation. But from another point of view, it was the best way.

**A/N-** Chapter 12 up! Hope you guys liked the kiss… hehe. Well I have a week break now. I will be gone from Saturday 1/18 to Saturday 1/25. That means no updating while I'm gone… But I'll try to update OP Alphabet Soup before I leave! Until then, enjoy the break (if you have one) and all of the other stuff!


	13. Zoro's Dream

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine at all, not even a little, not even a TINY bit!

**Chapter 13: Zoro's Dream**

"Now, class, slowly walk towards the airport and the teachers will help you check in!" shouted Mr. Nahlis over the large commotion the 11th grade was making. Most people were disappointed, since they would have to go back to school, leave behind new friends, and many other things. And then there were always those weird people who couldn't wait to get back to school!

Slowly, the students one by one made there way in the airport and began to wait on line, and soon after that boarded the plane.

Sanji took and seat and kindly invited each girl to sit next to him, most of them just walking by or refusing politely.

Usopp sat on the seat across from Sanji, immediately beginning his tall tales.

Kaya and Kuina grabbed two seats behind Usopp, half listening to his story and half moaning their return to school.

Vivi took the seat across from her two friends, and invited Nami to sit next to her, which she did.

Luffy grabbed a seat next to Usopp and listened intently to Usopp's story.

"And then came the giant vulture! So since I swore to protect Paul's snowman at all cost, I used my bare arms to fight it!" Luffy laughed every other second, even at the parts that weren't even the slightest bit funny.

Zoro sat behind Sanji, leaning back on the chair. A large yawn escaped from his mouth as he slowly closed his eyes. Waking up at eight o'clock in the morning was not a fun thing to do for him.

Not long after he had closed his eyes had he drifted off into a deep sleep and a dream as well.

_Flashback_

_(10 years ago)_

_A young boy with moss-green hair stepped into a large building. He had an excited look on his face as he walked down a few hallways and pushed open a door. Inside were many boys crowded around a single table, cheering and screaming coming from them._

"_No!" A boy shouted right after there was a loud thud on the table. The young boy grew impatient and stomped up towards the crowd of boys._

"_My name is Roronoa Zoro! And I challenge the best arm wrestler you got!" His mouth curved to create a large grin._

"_You want the best?" He heard a girl voice coming from the crowd, and as the boys cleared, he saw a girl with short navy hair sitting at the table._

"_Yeah, the best!" Zoro repeated._

"_Then sit down and show me what you got!" Kuina challenged with a smirk._

"_I said I want the best! You can't be the best, you're a girl!" He argued, taking his seat at the table anyway._

_He heard whispers coming from the crowd, not really catching what they were saying and not really caring._

"_I'll show that girls can be the strongest," said the girl as she set her elbow on the table and open hand in the air._

_He grabbed her hand and put his elbow on the table as well. "You're on!"_

_Another young boy stepped beside the table and held Zoro's and Kuina's hand steady. "Ready… Set… GO!" The boy shouted as he quickly let go and stepped back._

_The battle between the two began, each pushing the others' hand towards the table, but the hands seemed to stay still in the air. Both of their strengths were matched, which was a surprise to most of the boys. After a few minutes, Kuina did the final move and pushed Zoro's hand down, releasing gasps from many people._

_Kuina grinned. "There you have it, first hand!"_

_Zoro frowned and got up, slamming his hands against the table. "No way am I going to loosing to a girl! I'm not gonna loose to you ever again! Just wait, I'm going to train and train and train and finally beat you!" With that, he pushed past the crowd and walked out the door._

_---------------------_

_Zoro growled and Kuina grinned. Gasps were heard form around the two._

"_But Zoro is the strongest out of all of us!"_

"_Yeah, he can even beat some of the high schoolers!"_

"_He can't keep loosing like that!"_

_Kuina ignored all of their comments and looked at Zoro, still grinning. "Well, that's what? The 2000th time I beat you?" She chuckled which made Zoro more furious._

"_You just wait!" He yelled back, getting up off of the chair. "I'll keep training!" The now 10 year old Zoro stormed off towards the door, only to resume his training._

_He walked down the halls; it was not after school so the halls were empty._

_Zoro growled in frustration. "Why can't I beat her!" He stopped short in his tracts as he heard some voices._

"_Kuina has become the best in the arm wrestling tournament. You do realize that, right?"_

"_Yes, but it will not last long. Kuina's a girl, so eventually, the boys will surpass her."_

"_Mhmm. Okay then, goodbye."_

"_Bye."_

_Once he heard the footsteps fade, he continued to walk. "Because she's a girl? No way!"_

_---------------------_

_Zoro ran across the sidewalks, not being able to see clearly because of the dimmed light. He slowed down once he heard a few footsteps. He grinned when he saw the silhouette of a female._

"_Kuina!" He yelled as he stepped right near here. "I challenge you to one final match!"_

_She looked at him and grinned. "You ready for another loss?"_

"_This time I won't lose!" He responded angrily. He looked around; making sure no one saw them. "Let's go!"_

_Nodding, she quickly followed him as he ran. They turned corners and eventually slowed down, entering a small alley. There was a table and two chairs._

"_Let's go!"_

_Both of them took their sets and got ready, gripping each others hands. Without even saying go, the two began. This time, it lasted longer, much longer than any time before. Sweat dripped down their necks as they tried harder and harder to win, only to fail. But finally, one hand over powered the other and sent it flying down towards the table with a loud 'thud'._

_There was silence for a moment, and then Zoro frowned, feeling a few tears fall from his eyes. "This… is so… frustrating! I can never beat you!"_

_Kuina looked up at him and frowned slightly. "Don't worry, Zoro. Soon, you'll beat me because I'm a girl. I can't be stronger than boys. You'll surpass me over time…" She stated as she felt tears come from her eyes as well._

"_Huh? That's what your father said, wasn't it?"_

"_Y-yes, and he's right. I overheard him today, and he was right. Boys are naturally strong than gir-"_

"_No! I'm going to beat you one day because I worked hard! Not because you got weaker!" Zoro stood up and looked at her teary eyes. "Promise me!"_

"_Promise… what?"_

"_Promise me that one day, one of us will win the arm wrestling tournament! And we'll fight each other for the title of champion!" He held his hand up in the hair._

_She managed a smiled and met her hand with his. "Yes, I promise. But you can't win… you're too puny…"_

_Flashback End_

Zoro's eyes slowly opened as he slowly woke up to the sound of teenagers screaming and adults talking in the background. His eyes wandered around the plane to see Vivi standing up and walked toward a seat. Finding nothing else interesting, Zoro fell back asleep.

_---------------------_

Vivi turned towards Nami. "I'll be right back!" She called as she made her way to the bathroom. On the way, she passed a rather sad looking Sanji. She stopped and looked at him. "Something wrong?" She asked as she took the seat next to him.

He looked towards and her and immediately smiled. "Oh, nothing wrong!" He smiled widely, but she could still tell he was depressed.

At first she wondered why, but then remembered the night of the dance. Maybe seeing Nami and Luffy kiss, even if it was accidental, was hard for Sanji. But she never thought that it would be _that_ bad. Just as she was about to respond, she noted what looked like a pack of cigarettes in Sanji's pocket.

"Sanji, what's that doing there?" She asked him with a concerned voice as she pointed to his pocket.

He looked down at it and back up at her. "Yeah, I smoke," he said in a rather quiet voice. He didn't the teachers to hear, for he didn't want to get in trouble or anything like that.

"But haven't you heard what smoking does to you?"

Sanji didn't respond. Instead, he leaned back into his chair and turned towards Vivi. "You can go back to your friends; I'm going to sleep some."

She nodded and got up, heading towards her seat.

"And thanks for worrying about me," he told her as she felt, not entirely sure she heard.

_---------------------_

Vivi took her seat next to Nami and frowned slightly. _I wonder if Sanji is alright. He barely talked to any of us girls today, and that's not like him…_

"Vivi?" Nami asked, looking with concern towards her friend.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I'm just a little out of it right now," she replied with a smile.

Nami smiled. "I just hope you're ready when we have to go back to school on Monday," she reminded her friend, both of them sighing.

"I'm gonna miss the vacation," Vivi said, Nami nodding in agreement.

_---------------------_

Zoro took in a large breath as he slept.

_Flashback_

"_Grr…" An 11 year old boy lay on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around him._

"_Forget it Zoro!" yelled a blonde haired boy as he grinned. He looked down at the green haired boy who currently had a bleeding nose. "You're out numbered!"_

_Zoro slowly pushed himself up. "I'm not… done yet, Morgan!" He got to his feet and stared at the blonde boy supposedly named Morgan._

"_But you're outnumbered! There's no way you can win!" Morgan laughed, just as all of his friends around him did._

"_I can still fi-"_

"_Hey! That's not nice picking on someone like that!" Zoro and Morgan looked towards where the voice was coming from. There stood an 11 year old boy with ruffled black and hair, wearing a straw hat._

"_Who are you?" asked Morgan, clearly annoyed that someone else was ruining his fun._

"_I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He yelled with a large grin._

_Zoro grunted slightly. "Well what are you here for?"_

"_To help you!" He answered as if it was obvious._

"_I don't help from someone like you! Just stay out of it!" He yelled at Luffy, turning back towards Morgan. Before he could say anything else, he felt a hard kick in the face by Morgan as he fell backwards, more blood dripping from his nose and mouth._

"_Whoa!" Luffy ran over to the bleeding Zoro, and then looked up at Morgan. "I'm gonna get you!"_

"_Hahaha! You? Get me?" Morgan continued laughing. "I can take you out with one punch!" As he continued to laugh, Luffy took action._

_He ran forward and pulled his arm back, pushing it forward and hitting Morgan right in his chin, sending him falling down to the ground._

_Silence filled the air as Morgan's body landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. His friends stared at the bloody body. Zoro managed to get up and watch as Morgan was defeated._

_His friend burst into cheers, seemingly happy that he was defeated. Luffy and Zoro stared at them surprised._

"_You defeated Morgan!"_

"_Finally! He's done for!"_

"_He was a boss and a bully!"_

"_Thanks!"_

"_We've always hated Morgan, but we've been too scared of him to oppose him," explained one of his friends with a large smile on his face._

"_Oh," said Luffy, and then he looked at Zoro._

"_So, what's your name?" He asked._

"_Why would you want to know?" Zoro asked grumpily._

_Luffy frowned, insisting that he wanted to know._

"_Fine, it's Roronoa Zoro."_

"_Hey, I heard that name before!" Luffy grinned as Zoro began to walk away, "Hey, wait!" He called after the green head._

_Zoro turned around. "What?"_

"_Will you be my friend?"_

_He blinked at Luffy's question. "Fine, but only because you helped me back there," he replied as he began to walk away again._

_Luffy grinned._

_Flashback End_

Zoro once again opened his eyes, being woken up by the loudspeaker of the plane.

"We will be landing shortly, so please put your tray tables up, ups in the upright positions and prepare for landing. Thank you for flying with us."

He looked towards his side, seeing Luffy. "Hey, Luffy!" He shook the straw hat boy vigorously until he finally woke up.

"Huh? Are we home?" Luffy looked to his side and smiled. "Oh, hiya Zoro!" He smiled gleefully.

"Hey. We should be home soon," Zoro replied to his friend, receiving an "Oh" in response.

_---------------------_

Nami glanced at her watch. "5:30 pm, not bad. Only took 5 hours." She looked at Vivi, who was staring out the window.

"That's good. So, do you want to come to my place for dinner? Since Bellemere and Nojiko are supposed to be out and all," she offered.

Nami considered. "Okay! Thanks," she said with a smile.

"No problem."

"Hmm, you know what would be great?" Without waiting for an answer, Nami went on. "To have a sleepover! All four of us!"

Vivi thought about the idea and nodded. "That's a great idea!"

Nami turned towards Kaya and Kuina. "Hey, me and Vivi-"

"Vivi and I," Kaya corrected.

Nami sighed. "Ok, _Vivi and I_ came up with the best idea! Tonight, we all go to Vivi's house for a sleepover! It's the perfect timing!" She grinned, waiting for what her friends thought.

Kaya and Kuina exchanged glances, looked back at Nami and grinned widely.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Yeah, exactly what we need on the last Saturday night of the vacation!" Kuina said with an even wider grin.

"Great, then it's set. Tonight, at Vivi's, a sleepover!" Nami smiled widely. _Perfect!_

_---------------------_

**A/N:** Wow, I finished this one fast. I came back from vacation like 4 or 5 days ago, so I'm proud of updating so fast (for me at least)! I hope you enjoy this, and you must wait for the 14th chapter! I need an idea… hmm… Readers? Any ideas? Tell them in your reviews!


	14. Surprise, Surprise

**Can Life Get Any Worse?**

**Disclaimer: **After all this time, I still don't own One Piece. –curses under breath-

**Note:** Yes, I know, I did not update in an _extremely_ long time. I don't really have much of an excuse for that, but I would love it if you could forgive me! -does puppy dog eyes- Anyway, if you forgave me enough to read on, here is chapter 14!

So sorry once again!

**Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise**

"So…" One of the four girls said. It didn't really matter which one. The point was that they were all sitting in a circle in the middle of Vivi's house. Her very large house. Considering that her father was the mayor of the town, he had quite a lot of money. And he used some of that money to buy a bigger house. But that doesn't matter too much for the story now, does it?

Struck by inspiration, Kuina jumped up into the air with an empty soda bottle in her hand. Where she got that bottle? The world may never know.

After she stood there for a good minute, Kaya questioned, "Kuina, may I ask why you are standing with an empty soda bottle in your hand?" The other two girls nodded in agreement, having questioning looks on their faces.

Looking at them as if it were obvious why she was holding a soda bottle, she said, "To play spin the bottle of course! Isn't it _obvious?_" At her statement, the three girls scooted away from each other.

"Not too burst your bubble or anything, but we are four _girls_. And usually, four girls don't play spin the bottle with each other, you see." Hoping her explanation would make sense, Kaya was relieved to see Kuina nod and sit back down, bottle out of hand.

"Well then, why don't we call a few guys over?" Kuina suggested, thinking that playing spin the bottle with girls _and_ guys would be normal.

"Wait a minute!" This time, Vivi jumped to her feet. "I'm _not_ going to throw a wild party in my house!"

"C'mon Vivi, it's not going to be a _wild_ one." Before Kuina could continue, Nami quickly cut in.

"Party? Of course not. Just a small gathering of friends. Like…" Even though Nami was one of the most popular girls in school, (and one of the prettiest) she really didn't have any close guy friends. So, she decided on the first name that came to mind. "Luffy! And his friends, you know, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp. Just invite them over." Smiling nervously, the orange head gave a sigh of relief when her friend decided it would be alright.

Walking towards the phone, the mayor's daughter turned towards her friends. "What are their numbers again?

-----------------------------

After some help of fellow classmates, and the phonebook, the four previously mentioned young men were sitting near the girls in the very large room of Vivi's very large house.

"Now let's play spin the bottle!" Kuina again jumped up with the same bottle in her hand. At that moment, Sanji got this huge and ridiculous looking smile on his face and large hearts in his eyes while the other three guys stared with eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Luffy, you said that this was just a party or something!" The green haired teenager turned angrily to his straw hatted friend, who gave a shrug, showing he had no idea why it wasn't a party.

"Well seeing that you have nothing against this, come and join the circle!" Nami said in an oddly cheery tone. But when only Sanji came to join the circle of girls, she shot a frightening glare towards the other three guys. If it weren't for Zoro and Luffy who dragged Usopp into the circle with them, he probably would've run out of the house, screaming for his teddy bear.

Once everyone was seated comfortably in the circle, Kuina placed the bottle in the middle and patiently waited, as if expecting the bottle to spin on its own. Considering that no one wanted to have the lame job of spinning the bottle and not getting to participate in the embarrassing situations and since this story does not call for one of the four girls or four guys to spin the bottle, Karoo just so happened to be walking down the stairs when he noticed a bottle that needed spinning so his sister could play her game, he ran over and grabbed the bottle. Remembering the large bag of candy he received from on of his older sister's friends (one whose head looked like a tangerine) he also remembered what she told him to do.

_Sister must kiss blonde._

_Dark blue must kiss green._

_Yellow must kiss black (with bandana)._

Temporarily, Vivi's younger brother wondered how that girl had known that they were going to be playing spin the bottle in his house, but he shook it off.

"Wonderful, Karoo! You can spin the bottle!" Vivi grinned happily to see her brother had some kind of purpose in the world.

Spinning the bottle, everyone watched in excitement to see who it was going to land on. Of course, Zoro didn't show too much excitement. But that all changed when the bottle point landed on him.

Karoo spun the bottle once again while everyone stared at the slightly nervous looking teenager. As the bottle slowed down, he closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath before opening them again to see the bottle pointing to Nami.

Seeing that horror stricken look on the orange haired girls face, the young boy quickly remembered his instructions as he casually pushed the bottle for it to stop on Kuina instead. Instantly, said girls cheeks turned the tiniest bit redder.

A few laughs came from the small group as Kaya pushed Kuina into the middle of the circle, making the distance between her and Zoro cut in half. Slowly, instinctively, the young woman felt herself lean in towards the teenager, while her eyes began to close.

All of the six other teenagers sat there and stared anxiously at the couple. Luffy and Usopp, who had been sitting next to him, inched away to get a better view. While waiting, one of the three girls got an even better idea than spin the bottle. So during that time, she whispered it to the other two girls. Just when their lips were going to make contact, Nami pulled Kuina back to announce their better idea. This left a confused and slightly sad Kuina laying on her back and a Zoro who was as well confused and had the slightest trace of a frown on his face.

"Since we decided that spin the bottle was boring," the blonde pervert frowned at this, "We decided that we should play Dare or Double Dare!" At this, Kuina and the other four young men stared up at them, silently asking what 'Dare or Double Dare' was and if there was an actually difference of picking either dare or double dare.

"Basically, it's Truth or Dare except there's no truth." Seeing nods and hearing Oh's come from the small crowd, the three girls grinned. "Since it was Zoro's and Kuina's turn, I guess I'll make a dare for them."

Eyes widening, the two stared at each other before turning back towards the now very evil looking Nami. "I dare you two to…" Giving it a moments thought, the teenager finally got an idea. An evil grin spread across her face. "… to play a game known as Seven Minutes in Heaven."

-----------------------------

And soon, six teenagers were crowded around the smallest closet in Vivi's house, which could probably fit three people comfortably. But of course that was with all of the items taken out first. Unfortunately for the two teenagers inside, they had to squish together due to all of the cleaning tools in there.

Barely hearing the voice of her friends, Kuina sighed in relief as she remembered that Vivi's father liked having soundproof walls and doors throughout the whole house.

"So…" The green haired young man began, trying to get comfortable. But, in the process of this, he somehow managed to push his companion back slightly and caused her back to come in contact with a mop handle, which hurt.

"Ow! Why you little…" Getting more comfortable, Kuina pushed at Zoro so he slipped on a pair of rubber gloves, which were carelessly lying on the floor.

As he fell to the floor, his legs caused her to fall as well. Considering the small size of the closet, she was forced to land on top of him. And so after a series of unfortunate events, Zoro was back flat against the floor with Kuina lying on top of him.

Despite the warm feeling she got in her stomach and the redness rushing to her cheeks, she didn't stop her payback. "Let's see you how like pain!" Grinning, she pulled back her hand and slapped him clear across the face, leaving a red hand print.

Groaning in slight pain, he placed his own hand on his recent injury. "Damn it, no girl hits me!" Just as he was about to hit her back, he remembered that he was taught not to hit girls. No matter what. And there was no way he would want to dishonor that rule. Muttering something about 'damn codes of honor', he lowered his ready fist. And that was when an idea popped into his head. If he couldn't pay her back by harming her, then perhaps he could by other meanings. He couldn't sexually harass her, but kissing wasn't sexual harassment, now was it? Grinning, he decided a simple kiss would be payback enough. Pushing back his other thoughts, he reminded himself it was strictly for payback.

But that little annoying voice still kept saying it was because he wanted to.

Leaning in, he again pushed those unwanted thoughts out of his head. He could feel his cheeks grow hot and body tense up. Though Zoro was a heartthrob to almost the entire grade (girls of course), he never really gotten around to kissing a girl before. Perhaps it was because he wasn't a girl type of person. The only girl he really ever got to know well was Kuina. Come to think of it, Kuina was one of the only girls he really knew since his mother died at a young age. Her other friends could also be considered as friends to him, but he was definitely closer to the girl currently on top of him.

Seeing his face lean in caused the blush on her cheeks to double-- no, triple. Slowly, she felt her eyes flutter close as she too leaned in. Ever since third grade she had wanted this. True, kids in third grade don't normally want to kiss guys, but she did admit to have a small crush on him even at that young age. By fifth grade, her crush was much more than a small one and she had the urge to kiss his lips more then once. But by sixth grade, she claimed that her crush on him was gone. In reality, it only decreased a bit. But by about tenth grade, she felt that she was again falling for his spell just as the other many girls have. But she was a strong, tomboy type of girl, not a girly one who falls for guys every other week. Besides, the two of them had a tight friendship, after what they've been through as children. She believed it was right after the first time he lost to her that she began to notice a weird feeling.

Soon, all of those thoughts left her mind as she could feel his warm breath, almost tasting his lips.

-----------------------------

Outside the closet door were the three girls with their ears pressed against the wood. In a little corner was Sanji silently sobbing since it wasn't him who was in a closet with a girl. He made a mental note to beat up that moss head so hard, he would regret ever willingly going into the closet!

That left the other two young men, who were standing at a side, not having much interest as to what happened within the closet. Instead, they decided to talk about every day things.

"So how would you feel if you were a pirate?" The straw hat boy asked his friend.

"A pirate? That'd be a lot of adventure!"

"Yup, with loads and loads of treasure!"

"But then there would be sea monsters!"

"Which we could easily knock out with one punch!"

"Then we'd have to get super powers…"

"Don't we have to write something in English class on super powers?"

"Yeah, it was a short fantasy story that was due about a month ago."

"Oh… I guess mine is a little late…"

"…. A little?"

And so the two friends continued their completely normal conversation.

"Hasn't it been seven minutes yet?" inquired Kaya as she glanced at her trusty wrist watch.

Vivi, glancing at her wall clock, her shook her head. "Six minutes, almost seven. They deserve the extra minute."

Grinning, the three girls pressed their ears harder against the wood, hoping to hear some sort of hinting that they were doing something mildly sexual. Then again, the blue haired girl didn't exactly want a closet where two of her friends had sex in. Perhaps a kiss would be fine.

-----------------------------

And their lips touched each others. Kuina could feel her face grow hot as she tasted the faint taste of alcohol on his lips. A strong trace of meat and other manly foods also came in contact with her taste buds.

Slowly, but surely, Zoro slid his arms around her thin neck. Her soft skin alone gave him a good feeling, but the kiss was out of this world. He never imagined that he would end up kissing his arm wrestling rival in a closet. But to be frank, he was rather happy. Though he would never bring himself to admit it, he had been paying close attention to Kuina's 'body changes' throughout the years since middle school. Sure, Nami and the others were arousing, but there was something about his navy haired friend that stood out.

However, their kiss was cut short at the sound of a door knob turning. Of course, since the two were caught up in their kiss, they did not notice the three girls peer inside to tell them that their time was up. But when the girls were about to speak, their voices got trapped in their throat as they each let out a gasp. This made Kuina to force herself to pull away to see what was going on and for some air as well. Eyes widening at the sight of her friends, she quickly scrambled off of Zoro.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Vivi exclaimed, a giant smile on her face. "That 2nd grade crush is still here!"

At this, Zoro turned towards Kuina with a questioning look on his flushed face. "What?" However, the navy haired girl was already making her way towards the bathroom, hoping to not be interrogated by her friends. No one likes to be interrogated.

"Uh…" The green haired arm wrestler stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. It was at this time that he noticed his blonde classmate sulking in a far corner of the large room. Luffy and Usopp just kind of stood there, talking to each other. He managed to pick up a few words, but after those words, he decided to not listen anymore. Instead, he decided he would pay a visit to the bathroom, even though he might earn a hard slap which he would not forget any time soon.

But that was a risk he was willing to take.

-----------------------------

Even though the bathroom was completely soundproof, just as were the other rooms, Kuina could imagine every word they were saying outside. The redness on her face decreased a good amount, but there were still signs of it. Then again, after kissing the probably most athletic guy in school – not only in arm wrestling but just about every other sport – who wouldn't blush?

Sighing, the teenage girl took a few steps to the sink. Despite the fact that it was just a guest bathroom, it was huge. Three people could probably comfortably sleep on the floor with sleeping bags. Honestly, her room wasn't this big.

After pushing those thoughts to the back of her hand, she gently turned the water on. Cupping her hands under the flowing liquid, she splashed a bit on her face, enjoying the freshness of it. Of course, her enjoyment was cut short by a knock on the door. And considering she wasn't actually using the bathroom, she knew it wouldn't hurt if she let someone in.

"Come in…"

As the figure walked in, Kuina took a hand towel and began rubbing her face thoroughly. The last thing she needed was to be accused of crying. Though that wouldn't be much of an accusation, but more of an assumption. Either way, it wouldn't help her.

"Um…" The green haired teenager stood awkwardly there for a moment, wondering what to do. Since no movement was coming from Kuina, he slowly sat himself down on the floor, cross legged.

At the sound of his voice, she perked up. Though she was expecting Zoro to come, she was still a bit surprised to see him sitting there. So she herself sat cross legged on the floor, opposite her friend. Of course she could've used the toilet seat but she ruled that choice out.

"About the closet…"

"Maybe it's best…"

The two sighed, but Zoro continued on anyway. "Maybe it's best that we don't bring this up to anyone. Not at school or at here. I mean, it was pretty dark in the closet… so maybe they didn't see?" It came out more as a question then a statement. Both knew that whether they say or not, they would be annoyed by this for what would surely seem like forever.

"Well, either way, they'll start interrogating us. Maybe we should just act natural." Her navy blue eyes darted around the bathroom, as if looking for an idea. All she really wanted to do was _not_ to look at the teenager sitting across from her. What had just happened was extremely awkward, for the both of them. Yet she still thanked the gods that Zoro was mature about this, unlike Sanji would be.

She heard him shuffle a bit in his seat. Probably just uncomfortable. Really, who wouldn't be in this situation? "So… Kuina?"

This time she looked up at him, eyes looked with his. There seemed to be a long silence flow between them as they just sat there. The navy haired girl couldn't help but remember back in the day where they would stare each other down at the arm wrestling tournaments. But that was a long time ago. Now she preferred soccer.

"Wanna do it again?"

Though she was caught off guard by his question and the words came out fast from the boy's mouth, Kuina clearly understood what he said. In those four short words, she knew exactly what he wanted. He was truly brave for asking straight out like that. Usually she would slap him or hurt him in some kind of way. But not right now. Instead, she gave a sly smile. One more time could only be good, right? Besides, they didn't have enough time to fully enjoy the other one.

"You bet."

And so they did.

-----------------------------

**A/N-** Well there you had it, chapter 14! A bit of ZoroKuina-ness, and sorry if they characters were a bit OOC. I tried…


End file.
